Tamers of the Heart
by Chazaq
Summary: The Sequel to Tamers of the Sea. (Suggest reading it first) Close to 400 years have passed since they fought the Titans and lost their true loves. Now immortal, Percy, Jason, and Nico live alone, shunning their fathers, and loving their mothers. The year is 2015, and the anniversary of the worst day of their lives approaches again, as it has every year since.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is my newest story, and the sequel to Tamers of the Sea. Which, if you haven't ready, I suggest you do, otherwise there will be many things in this story that will be rather confusing. But if you'd rather not, then continue on. It is entirely up to you. Anyways, enjoy this first chapter of our new adventure. And many of you can thank Cherrry98blossom for this getting up when it did, I believe they personally reviewed Tamers like 26 times to get a new chapter up.

P.S. I will be answering and replying to the review that were made for the last chapter of Tamers of the Sea to start this story out.

 _Valdusanihilate- Haha, I'm sorry it was such a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy the new story. This journey is about to begin._

 _Fruitqueen- Long time no talk, btw. I'm trying to get a little bit of emotion from you haha. Hope you didn't mind it too terribly. Here is the new story though. Read and enjoy._

 _Cherry98Blossom- Once again, a big thank you for all your reviews. Though silly, I still enjoyed them. And I wish you'd review for more than getting the new book up. But thank you, enjoy._

 _Another Random Human- Nope, it will now. If it seems too futuristic or whatnot, that would be because the gods take a more active role in the world in this story. Or at least begin to a lot when the children are born. And yes, it is a shame to be sure. Thank you for the compliment. I'm actually currently working on a trilogy, which I've already got two publishers interested in. It's part of the reason I'm not updating as much or often, as I'm still working on world-building, creating a language, and tweaking the characters to perfection._

 _.39- Hey Lily! It's awesome you've got an account now! Here's that new story for you. Hope you enjoy._

 _Guest- thank you very much._

 _Guest- Thank you. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this new story._

 _Guest- I will indeed._

 _Sissy- Haha. I have, I have. And right here it is._

 _A Random, Person- Thank you, and now you've got the opportunity to do so. The new story is here._

 _Rolos- Mostly I've read so much, have quite the imagination, and already wrote poems and music, (It's my major) and now I'm working on a book. But practice is important._

 _We Luv PJ- Thank you. More is here._

 _Julia- I'm thankful that I'm the story for you. I hope you keep reading and get to this story after. Thank you._

 _Stacieamazegirl- Thanks haha. And a huge Sunflower doesn't really go with the whole underworld, death theme that Hades has going._

 _Guest- thank you. I plan too._

 _Guest- Thanks, I thought it was a neat idea._

 _Guest- Yes, a cliff hanger, I'm sorry haha. And unfair to be sure. I totally agree. And no need to be desperate, the new story is here. Read and enjoy._

 _Cookieslurver34- (I love cookies too.) Lolz. Good, then it served it's purpose. But no worries, the new story is here, with the FULL chapter. So I enjoy._

 _Macaroniaddict12- The sequel is here, and ready to be read. Enjoy._

 _Crazymuffin64- Dat sequel, is here and ready for you. Enjoy._

 _Guest- Thank you very much._

 _Stickman6969- Well the Sequel has arrived. And I plan to, thank you._

 _Guest- It's still unique as she'll never be as strong in any way to him. But it was a way for them to bond and become closer. I hope you've kept reading, and plan to read this chapter as well._

 _Random Person- Thank you. I appreciate it._

 _Hello- Hi! And they did indeed._

 _0o0- Yes, yes he does._

 _Guest- Lolz. Well thank you very much, I'm glad you like it. And I hope you read this one as well._

 _Hi- Hello! I don't mind at all. I'm glad you enjoy it and find it 'yummy'. I hope this new story is Delicious._

 _Cherry98Blossom- Thanks again haha. I have a full page on my browser of your reviews when looking at them._

Chapter 1

He was a newcomer at this gym. He's just moved into town and was looking to prove himself here. He'd been the undefeated champion at his last gym. He was an ex-marine, and a rough and tumble sorts. Entering the room he found it full of people mostly lifting weights, only a few of them on the mat, or sparing some. Walking towards the men's locker room, he changed into his shorts and a tight fitting tank, slightly annoyed that they didn't allow shirtless workouts, but still confident that his muscled physique would garner the ladies attention in the gym. Especially the brunette he'd seen when walking in. He was sure she'd given him an appreciative up down when he was walking through. He'd test his theory after knocking out someone on the mats.

Walking back into the gym as he began wrapping his fists, he walked over to a mat where a two large men were fighting. One a larger African American man was winning his fight against his slightly bigger white friend. It ended with a solid punch landed on the larger man's chin. Causing him to tap out.

"I've got a date tonight here James. Otherwise I'd keep going. But I'd rather not show up to the date with too many bruises on my face. I'm already worried about that last hit. It was a solid hit." He laughed as the friends clapped hands in front of them.

"No problem man. I got you. I was hoping for a good fight, but maybe Jackson will show up. He's always up for a round. Though he doesn't let me land to many hits before he finishes the fight. You have a good day man. Good luck on that date tonight Verner!"

"You know it James. See you round!" The men split, James staying on the map, as the larger man Verner took off towards the locker room for a shower.

"You looking for a new partner?" The man spoke, crossing his arms imposingly over his large physique.

"You must be new here then? Sure, I'm up for a few rounds. Rules are pretty simple here, nothing below the belt, and no breaking bones, or tearing muscle. Stop if they tap out. Other than that, anything goes. Sound good?"

"That'll work just fine." The man responded.

"Can I get your name? Mines James." The large African man offered his hand towards his new sparring partner.

"Names Caleb. Let's get this going. I haven't hit anything in a while."

With an odd look at him over that comment, James through his hands up, deciding to test the rookie and see how well he did before he really committed.

"Alright you two. Ready. Set. Fight!" Called a nearby spectator.

Caleb flew from his ready pose like lightning, landing blow after blow on the surprised James who was now back pedaling and trying to get a defense up. But was taking too many strong blows to the face and chest from the man in front of him.

"That's enough! That's enough!"

They were pulled apart by several spectators as Eddie thrashed against them for a moment. "Come on! We were just getting going!"

Looking around, he spotted the brunette from earlier, her eyes having been drawn to the noise. Mistaking her look of worry for James as sadness for himself not finishing the fight. Caleb turned to the spectators. "Anyone else up for a round?"

After this he fought three more men, each of whom started off better than James, not giving Caleb the element of surprise. But still he'd thoroughly beat each opponent, having to be pulled apart as he'd fail to see, or at least, acknowledge their sign of tapping out and continue hitting them. Even breaking one man's nose from too many hits.

With the final fight ending, he waltzed over towards the brunette he'd seen, who was currently preparing to do some squats.

"That's it baby. Nice and low." Caleb whistled appreciatively.

She stopped her squats and set down her weights. "Can I help you?" She asked annoyed, this man had been ogling her since he'd entered.

"Just wanted to introduce myself and see if you were, perhaps up for a drink later on tonight. Names Caleb." He said, extending a hand with a smile.

"On a Monday night? I'm good. Thank you though." She dismissed, turning back to put her weights up, deciding that squats weren't what she should be doing right now.

"Oh come on. Just one drink." Caleb pressed, moving closer to her and back her up into her weights.

"I said no. Now if you'll –"

Getting angry he stepped even closer. "Come now darling. That ain't no way to treat the new champion around here."

Her scoffing laugh angered him even further. "Please. The people you've fought today are all pretty good, I'll give you that. But if you want to be the king around here you've got to take on Jackson. And I've only seen about three people here who can even land a blow on him. Let alone win. But it was a cute attempt. Now if you'll please move. Now." She finished with a blazing glare at the large man who was backing her further into a corner, and way into her personal space.

"Well where is he. I'll beat his ass, and then you'll go for a drink with me right? That sound good? Huh?!" AS he spoke he kept getting closer, enjoying the look of fear in her eyes as he kept getting closer, knowing she couldn't take out her much larger opponent very easily, if at all. She's seen him fighting, and he was good.

The hand that grabbed on to his shoulder and pulled him backwards and onto the floor was powerful. His grip like iron as Caleb was tossed backwards.

"You alright there Danielle?" The voice was smooth like the ocean, concern flecking in as the man stepped forward to help her out of the corner she's been pushed into.

"I am now. Thanks, this creep was beginning to worry me. Wasn't sure I could take him. Thanks Jackson. If you're wanting a drink tonight, I'm buying." She finished with a wink, aggravating Caleb to no end as he stood up, the man who'd thrown him had his back to him as the girl, Danielle threw a flirtatious wink at the man in front of him.

Caleb put his hand on the shorter and thinner man in front of hims shoulder, planning to throw him back as he'd done to Caleb himself.

He was met by an unmoving wall of flesh as the man simply shrugged off his pull and turned about. "I think it's time for you to go buddy. You've stepped way out of bounds here today and need to leave. So do so, before I make you."

It was Caleb's first look at the man. He was probably the most attractive man he'd ever seen. Messy raven black hair, with eyes that were a deep sea green that were currently glaring at him. He wasn't bulky in his muscle mass, but he was as if cut from marble, almost godlike in his looks and body.

"You Jackson?!" Caleb angrily questioned, not liking the attitude of this, admittidely good looking, but also smaller opponent in front of him.

"I might be."

"Good. I'm wanting to have a good fight, and hear you're the person to ask. Mind going a few rounds?"

Jackson's eyes looked back towards Danielle.

"He's already fought James, Mallory, Vick, and Smith. Broke smith's nose, and opened up some nice cuts on James face after coming out of the ready stance for blood. Not to mention his behavior with me. The man needs a beating." She stated, having finished putting up her weights from before.

"Well then, seems I will be willing to oblige you…"

"Caleb."

"Caleb. Well then, let me change and we'll get right to it. Names Percy. I'll meet you on the mat."

/-/-/

Caleb was waiting on the mat when Percy walked over from the gym, and to his anger, was shirtless, only wearing a pair of shorts as he stepped onto the mat.

"Last I read, rules were you had to have a shirt." Caleb growled, hating how cut the man in front of him was. He cut a much more impressive figure standing there. He even looked like he'd gotten a little taller.

"I have special permission from the owner. But thanks for worrying about me. Really means a lot." Percy smirked at him.

It was then Caleb really noticed them. All over the man's body were intricate tattoos. He was marked with a trident, he had one trident tattooed all down his spine, with an ocean spreading out behind it. An ocean that seemed to move. Causing Caleb to blink and rub his eyes before looking at it again. Along with a bow and arrow on one shoulder, and what looked like the sun on the other shoulder. With two separate tridents on either forearm.

"Same rules as usual?"

Percy's voice snapped him out of his reverie at the man's numerous tattoos. "Those boring rules? Guess I have to, everyone here seems to need the protection anyways." Caleb scoffed, bringing his fists up as he smiled at his own little dig to the people here.

"How about you choose the rules and I'll fight by them then? I'm sure the owner will be fine if I say I agreed to it."

His infuriating smirk caused Caleb to see red. "Well then. Anything goes, and we don't stop till one of us is out cold."

"Sounds good to me. What about breaking bones?"

"If you're worried I'm going to hurt you too much you can just say so now." He smirked, spitting onto mat, much to the disgust of Percy and the others' now watching the impending battle.

"Fair enough. Anything goes. Let's do this then. I need to work out and get to my classes. James, you want to start us off and ref this match?"

"Sure enough Jackson. All right you two, take your positions Ready. Set. Fight!"

/-/-/

Caleb had always been proud of his explosive speed. He'd been the fastest and most brutal fighter in his unit during the war. And he'd been the fastest at every tournament he'd attended after, or just about any gym he'd worked out at.

But his speed paled in comparison to the man in front of him.

From the sound of the T in fight he rocketed forward in such a fluid and graceful motion that Caleb wondered if this man was liquid lightning itself.

His fist felt like thunder as it struck his face, knocking him back two steps as his hands didn't even move from their ready position. Percy moving too fast for his body to have caught up with being struck.

But Percy didn't let it sit there. He followed through with three more rapid strikes, two to Caleb's gut, and one to his sternum, knocking what little air was left in his lungs out. Spinning around his roundhouse kick caught Caleb on the temple, throwing him to the ground violently.

Due to his height, strength, and his body being used to a beating. Caleb unluckily stayed conscious.

"Come on. Get up. I've places to be." Percy's voice infuriated the man, knocking him from his shock at Percy's speed, grace, and deadly power.

He came up swinging with a wild haymaker, just wanting to land a blow. Percy simply dodged, moving out of the way with lighting precision and speed. Caleb's fists hitting only air, making him even angrier as he attacked even more vigorously.

His attack was put to an end as Percy caught his arm, and spinning, and twisting it behind his back. Many crying out at the sickening crunch that accompanied it. Caleb's own scream of pain overpowering their voices as he pulled his arm away from Percy, worried he'd completely broken it. Sighing in gladness when he realized that though it hurt he could still move it, it was probably cracked, but that was it.

Before anything else could come to his mind, he was once again the target for Percy's lighting fast fists. Blow after blow landed, as Percy worked him over, from head, down to his gut, then back up. Not stopping until finally the larger man fell to the matt, eyes rolling into the top of his head as he did so.

"Damn Jackson. I've never seen you fight like that. Brutal man. Brutal." James laughed, offering a hand to Percy, along with a water bottle.

"Pigs like this need to be put down fast and hard. Or they become a problem, real fast." Percy simply state, taking the bottle of water, and draining it.

"Thanks Percy." Danielle said, standing on her tippy-toes, to kiss him on the cheek in thanks.

'No problem Danielle. I'll see you all around. I need to get to my classes. Dammit. A day of workout time ruined by some idiot. Dammit." Percy cursed, walking off towards the locker room, leaving the wakening of, and subsequent kicking out of the man he'd fought from the gym.

/-/-/

Percy walked from the gym, his gym back and backpack slung over his shoulder as he left.

Making his usual route from his condo, he stopped by the little coffee shop on the way to his campus for classes. Smiling at the waitress who usually served him, who'd already prepared his coffee just the way he liked it. Blue.

The first time he'd walked in, she'd been rather shocked when he handed her a bottle of blue food coloring and asked her to add it to his coffee as it was made. Her look had been priceless, torn between who is this god-like man in front of me, and if it were some sort of joke that he wanted Blue coffee. After the fourth stop by, she'd already had a bottle of food coloring waiting and a smile as she said she was more prepared this time. By the sixth stop she'd offered her phone number on his coffee cup. But he'd regrettably told her he wasn't really searching for anyone right now.

She'd smiled and said she understood, and to keep her number. Should he ever change his mind, or maybe just need a friend, she'd be there in a jiffy.

So he had, and he'd even gone to the movies with her and her friends one night, though the constant flirting from every one of them had gotten rather annoying by the end of the night. Especially when they saw what he was driving home in. So after that, she'd apologized and he hadn't gone out with them again.

Smiling softly to himself as he tipped her a little extra that morning, he left the coffee shop heading towards CAL state where he'd been studying Marine Biology. For the second time.

Life was hard being immortal as it were. Ever since they'd eaten that apple that… she'd given him… and after bleeding out what regular mortal blood was in his veins. He hadn't aged a day. As far as his mother had said, he could die from a fatal wound, such as decapitation, or perhaps losing his heart. Otherwise he would heal back from any wound, couldn't be poisoned, and would never age.

At first he and his brothers had thrown themselves recklessly into any war or battle they found. Finding themselves in such major battles as, the Revolutionary War, the French Revolution, Both World Wars, and most recently as a special spec ops group for America, doing what no other group could do, and with virtually no casualties. As they'd fought on, trying to kill themselves without doing it themselves, they'd realized that… they… wouldn't want them to throw their lives away, especially after they'd paid so much for them to get it.

So they'd stopped trying to be killed in the fighting, and instead had dedicated their lives to doing good when they could. Things that, in their minds, would further others. They'd used all their money from the various wars, and when they'd been pirating. And with some subtle hints from their uncles, Hermes, and Apollo, had invested in businesses, people, and stocks and bonds. And were now each very wealthy. Though they donated often to various organizations, and homeless shelters, they'd come together and buy an entire Walmart's Christmas stock and let the orphanages in their towns meet them there, and let the kids get what they want.

They'd gone to colleges in between wars, each getting various degrees as they went, whatever intrigued them. Moving often so people wouldn't notice that they weren't aging a day. If they liked a particular place, they'd come back after several years, claiming to be a grandchild or other such relative, if people mentioned them looking alike.

California was one of those places. Percy was currently in Sacramento studying Marine biology, while Jason was in Stanford, taking classes there for an Aeronautics degree, as Nico decided he preferred Oakland, taking classes at Mills University as a bio-premed major.

These thoughts flashed through Percy's head as he entered the front doors to his first class of the day, worry darkening his mood as he thought about tomorrow being the anniversary of her death. The day he hated most. And the day he would never forgive his father for.

/-/-/

He was almost to his seat when his phone rang. Pulling it out he quickly read the text from his mother.

 _"Hey I'm stopping by tonight. Have something ready? I'll bring drinks."_

With a smile on his face, he texted back that he'd be ready. Then focused on his teacher, his heart a little lighter knowing his mom would be there for him that night.

/-/-/

He loved it up here. So high, with nothing around him but the clouds. Smiling he looked down for his target of the day. Spotting his landing zone he pulled his parachute. Only a moment of sadness at not being able to just fly down himself, the mortals around would find it strange to see a man flying on his own, and landing from an aircraft high above. Mist concealing helping him or not.

But it was a quick thought, taken over by the beauty of the land around him as he floated towards the ground.

/-/-/

Landing with a light step, he kept his feet about him as he fell, taking of the parachute and handing it to one of the workers that rushed to meet him.

"Thank you Mr. Grace, your car has been pulled around for you. Have a good day sir!" The worker shouted after their most prestigious client.

"Thank you Steven! Have a good weekend, and ask that girl out on a date! I know you can do it!" Jason called back as the young man stuttered out an answer.

Jason was met at the exit from the airport with the Valet in his favorite car. Nodding towards the man he hopped in and took off from the airport, not wanting to be late for his classes again.

/-/-/

It was while driving that his car suddenly filled with the smell of perfume as his car lit up golden for a moment. His Aunt Aphrodite in the chair next to him.

"Hello my handsome prince. How are we today?" She asked, pinching his cheeks as he shifted gears and leapt between a car and a semi to get more lane to drive in.

"Good Aunty. But really, the pinching the cheeks thing? Really?"

"Oh I know you love it. Anyways, I'm just stopping in to let you know that your mother will be by for dinner tonight, she'll bring something with her. And before you say, she would have texted you like you ask, but the phone is dead and she's not sure where the charger goes, she's hoping you'll show her."

"More like she doesn't want to deal with it and that's her excuse." Jason grumbled, though his mood was good, especially since tomorrow was the anniversary of the worst day of his life.

"That's probably true, not all the gods and goddesses can be as hip as me and your uncles are." Aphrodite smirked, currently on her Iphone6 scrolling through different shopping apps. "Also, my new clothing store opened up today, you should stop by tomorrow and see it. It has some clothes I'm sure you'll just adore." She gushed, turning and frowning as she saw him on his own Galaxy S5 Active. "You know, you shouldn't text and drive…"

"I'm just looking up the location of your store so I can visit tomorrow. Really Aunty, I'm not a newborn."

"You may be several hundred years old mister, but just remember. To me, you're still a baby." She finished, kissing him on the cheek as she flashed away.

Putting his sunglasses on, Jason sped away. Eager to get to classes, then get home to a good meal and his mother.

/-/-/

Nico himself was currently leaving his classroom when his phone went off. Pulling it out of his pocket, and reading the caller name, he quickly slid to answer.

"Hey mom. What's up?" He asked, popping the P.

"Hey sweetheart. Just wanted to let you know I was going to come by tonight and hang out for a bit. I figured we could watch a movie together, and just relax for a little. I thought I'd bring your favorite dessert and everything."

"Sounds good mom, you know I'll never say no to you. Especially since tomorrow is… well you know." His voice dropped, almost to a whisper as he finished, before bucking up some as a thought occurred. "Are we good to watch "Star Wars?""

"Of course dear, I know they are your favorite." Her voice trailed off at the end, a sure sign to Nico that she had more to say, and was afraid to ask. "Speaking of your favorite, I know someone else who finds those movies rather exciting…"

To anyone walked past at that moment, would have said death himself would have feared Nico's face. As it swiftly, darkened, his eyes a piercing glare at any who passed by. "NO. Don't even finish that thought. You know how I feel. You know how my brothers feel. We don't want to see our dads. We don't want to talk to them. They can ask forgiveness all they want, and say they had to. But we aren't going back to them. Sorry mom, I'll talk to you tonight. Bye." Nico hung up so fast that he didn't even leave his mother time to apologize, stepping into his next class with a clash of emotion. Happy to see his mom, angered she'd brought up his father.

/-/-/

He'd just arrived home, deciding that for tonight, they'd have Pastitsio for dinner, with Bougatsa for desert.

Making his decision, he looked at the clock, figuring he had around four hours before his mother arrived. He hoped that was enough time. Grabbing a pot, he started boiling some water for the pasta on the back left burner.

Grabbing a pan and putting it on the bottom right he let up the fire, dropping a sliver of butter into the pan to cook the beef in, also starting a smaller pot next to it to begin on the Béchamel sauce. Using his abilities, he quickened the water's boiling time to almost nothing as he tossed in the pasta, focusing most of his visual attention to the beef, wanting it to be cooked to perfection. Focusing on the sauce next as the meat reached a place that it could sit on low heat and be fine. He began on the sauce.

Having already put butter in while adding some for the meat, he added in the flour. Grabbing a whisk from a kitchen drawer he began carefully stirring it, slowly adding in milk as he did so. Deciding to make it a thicker sauce, added a bit of extra milk. Finishing with some melted cheese and nutmeg to make it a more cheese based Béchamel sauce.

Turning from this he quickly turned the heat up where the sauce had been, putting a new pot there, putting in some eggs and cheese, stirring and melting until it was mixed well and ready to hold the noodles together.

Turning back to the noodles as he set the sauce aside so it wouldn't thicken much more, he quickly drained the noodles, pouring half into a pan he pulled from a drawer under his oven. Adding a layer of cheese and eggs over the noodles, then adding the beef he'd cooked and spiced with tomato and cinnamon, with a pinch of nutmeg. Adding the rest of the noodles, cheese and egg mix, finishing with the sauce and a sprinkling of grated parmesan, he put it in the oven, setting it on a slow bake so it would come out, hopefully when she arrived.

Having already prepared some Phyllo dough and vanilla Semolina custard for a rainy day, he pulled it from his fridge. Setting it on the counter as he pulled out some flower and sprinkled it on a clean and free area of his counter, he began rolling the dough out and shaping it, keeping a wandering eye upon the Pastitsio as he worked.

After shaping it correctly, he added the custard down the middle, proceeding to fold the dough around the custard. Finishing with a sprinkling of cinnamon and sugar he set it aside with a hand towel draped over it. Planning to put it in when his mother arrived, so it could bake, and then cool as they ate.

Seeing that the Pasta still had plenty of cooking left to do. He set a timer for the oven to shut off in forty minutes just in case, and headed off towards his bedroom and shower.

Passing through the living room he took a moment to look at the wall the TV was on. Eyes gazing down the length of the Trident and Harpoon hanging above the TV, a set of crossed Bronze Hoplite swords over Spartan shields to either side of them. Shaking his head with a sigh, he continued on. Tossing his clothes on the bed, not even bothering to look at the two harpoon like weapons that were crossed over a Roman shield hanging over his bed.

Stepping into the shower, he let the water reenergize him, thankful for Hephaestus helping with the renovations of the condo when Percy moved in. Allowing him to have a special water system, pulling water from the nearby ocean to shower and wash with. It would have taken a special eye to see the tears falling from his eyes and mixing with the water rolling down his face and body.

/-/-/

It normally chose well, picking small and weak targets to try and feed upon. Often getting the meal in the end. But this time, it choose wrong. It had been hiding in plain sight, using the mist as usual to be seen as a hot dog vendor on the side walk when he saw him. Or rather, smelled him. He was a rather imposing looking demigod when he came into view, and his scent warned the monster that this was no ordinary demigod, nor was he weak. But he smelled too good for the monster not to try. Besides, the worst that could happen was he be sent back to Tartarus for a few months to reform.

So with its decision made, it quickly stalked after the demigod.

It was a following the demigod, intending to follow him home, and then attack. When, to the monster's luck, he turned into an ally way.

Eager for the meal, the monster sped up, running into the alley and shredding its disguise as it did so, coming face to face with… and empty ally.

"It's not nice to follow people you don't know." The voice seemed to erupt from the shadows all about the monster.

It realized the demigod it'd been following's parent a moment too late as the demigod suddenly appeared from behind him, stepping form the shadows, a long stygian iron sword held loosely in his hand.

"That's too bad aint it then? You choose the wrong demigod, on the wrong day."

That was all the beast herd as it lost its soul to the blade, never to reform for years. If ever.

/-/-/

"Fucking Mormo. Can't tell heads from tails when they're that hungry. They just attack. Well, too bad for him." Nico muttered, stepping from the ally as he dusted gold dust from his hands and pants. Walking away, as if for all the world, things were normal and fine.

Getting to his condo, he stepped inside, sliding his card inside the elevator so it would take him to his room. Enjoying the long ride up.

Arriving at his room, he headed towards his bedroom, intent on taking a shower after ordering some takeout from a nearby Chinese food restaurant, deciding that was what he was craving that night.

After ordering some bourbon chicken, with noodles, a bowl of egg drop soup, and an order of cheese wantons. He stepped into his shower, intent on washing the day, and the dread for tomorrow, away.

/-/-/

Stepping from the shower and drying off. His towel wrapped around his waist, he entered the living room, checking his buzzer to see if his food had arrived yet.

Seeing no messages he grabbed the bone flute that resided on a stand hung above his TV. Putting it to his lips he began to play.

Had there been a soul to hear it, they would have wept as he played. His fingers moving skillfully over the holes, the tune a haunting melody of pain and loss.

He became so lost in his music, that he almost missed his buzzer sounding, informing him he had a guest or something to pick up.

With a deep breath to control his roiling emotions, he replaced his flute and buzzed down, letting them know it was alright to send him up.

/-/-/

He came home to find his mother already there, food on the table and looking like it had just exited the oven.

"So how long ago did you conjure that? And do I have time for a shower first?" Jason questioned, smirking at his mother's indignant snort.

"You know better than that, I cooked this in your kitchen actually so I'd like a little credit. And yes you have time if you're quick. I'll keep it warm for us till you're finished." She kissed him on the forehead, smiling as he headed towards his room to do just as she'd said.

/-/-/

Jason was sitting down at the table with his mother, nor more than ten minutes later, thanking his mom for the meal as they dug into the baked fish with a lemon sauce and cheese on top.

It humored Jason that his mother didn't need any regular, and he needed little, but a bite or two a week, of food to survive. And yes, he'd eat every day, and his mother ate often with him. And it never bothered them. It was nice that she was willing to do such lowly mortal things for him. Such as getting a cell phone to chat and talk during the day, or with the other Olympians' and gods.

Or going shopping with him instead of just creating whatever he wanted, or whatever she wanted him to wear. Visiting museums, even though the two of them had lived through most, for him and all for her, of it.

It was these little things that helped keep his relationship with his mother so strong. He told her everything. And she told him everything as well.

He was enjoying the flavor of the fish when his mother cleared her throat. "So are you going to Aphrodite's store tomorrow?"

"Why? Probably." Jason questioned, stuffing another delicious bite into his mouth.

"I think you'll find something you'll really love there. Who knows?" She trailed off, wiping a small drip of sauce from the corner of her mouth with a grace that would freeze mortals.

"Are you trying to set me up again? Mom, I told you already, I'm not searching for anyone right now. I've tried that already. And every time it just didn't work out. So let me have a moment to breathe right now please. Especially since tomorrow's her… her… the day she… She died." It took him a moment to get it out, closing his eyes in anger and sadness, his hand clenching tightly upon the fork in his hand, bending it in his hand as his strength was left unchecked for moment.

He visibly calmed when his mother's hand was soon placed over his, her eyes gazing into his own when he opened his eyes. "I know sweetheart. Honestly, I'd never try to set you up with someone new on a day like tomorrow. Never. I just really think you should stop by alright? Just to placate your Aunt. She's ecstatic for her first store to be opening here."

"Alright. Fine. I'll stop by on my way to class, instead of getting a smoothie like normal."

"Good. Thank you darling. Now come, it's time for your mother to curl up on your wonderful couch and watch a chick-flick. Let's go."

With a shake of his head in exasperation, Jason followed her, just glad for the company.

/-/-/

When he exited the shower, towel wrapped around his face as he went to check on the meal. He found his mother already at the oven, turning the dish and checking it's temp.

"Hey mom!" Percy called out. Walking up and giving her a hug, shaking his wet hair as he tried getting her wet.

"You're powers are strong little one, but not strong enough my love." She said, laughing as the water simple fell from her, not leaving her wet in the slightest.

"How are you?"

"I'm… I'm good. It's a little easier ever year after I suppose. Just a little, tiny bit easier."

"I know my little wave. I know." As she spoke, she traced her marking on his back, still loving the way it claimed him as her child, and how she could close her eyes and see every part of her that he shared with her.

"I'm going to go change, I'll be back in a sec. You alright with setting the table?"

"Of course. I know where everything is, so hurry up. This smells delicious and I can't wait to try it out. Shall I put the Bougatsa in for you as well?"

"That'd be awesome. Thanks mom!" Percy called out, heading towards his room to throw on a pair of boxer-briefs, skinny jeans, and a long sleeve dark blue v-neck. Pushing the sleeves up to just below his elbow, shaking his hair out one last time before going back to the kitchen and dining room, taking the seat next to his mother as she served them up each a plate.

"You going to classes tomorrow, or will you be skipping?"

"I'll go. Don't know how much I'll pay attention. But I'll be going."

"Good. You be getting your usual coffee?"

"Yeah, I'll definitely need it tomorrow." He said, smirking with dark humor as he placed another delicious bite of the Pastitsio in his mouth.

"Good. I think you'll especially like the coffee tomorrow." She responded, her smirk hiding something he didn't know.

"You care to share what that smile is about?"

"Will you accept this delicious meal?"

"No. Though it is amazing." Percy smirked, eyes boring into his mother's.

"No, you can't ask. I was just saying."

"Fine. Fine. You done?" He questioned, taking her plate as she nodded her acquiescence.

"Dessert?"

"Of course. You and I both know it's our favorite part of any meal. Though I do prefer a good chocolate cake." Amphitrite said, smiling as Percy hummed his agreement, taking the fresh dessert bread from the oven and placing it on a plate for the two of them.

"Also grab a deck of cards. I need to beat your butt again. What am I at now? A ten win lead?"

With an exclamation of laughter Percy through the hand towel at her with a snort. "In your dreams. Five wins, tops."

/-/-/

He was almost asleep. The 'Empire Strikes Back' playing in the background. His head in his mother's lap on the couch as she stroked her hand through his hair, slowly leading him to sleep. Smiling to herself as she knew that her son's brothers would be receiving the same treatment tonight. Each of the mother's knowing their sons slept best, and with no nightmares, when their mothers were present and keeping a watch on them.

"My little flower. I have a request from you."

"Yeah mom?" He yawned, struggling to stay awake and answer her question as Luke began his training with Yoda.

"There's a new street fighting gym that's opened up nearby. Would you stop by tomorrow? There's supposed to be a rather impressive fighter there, who has yet to lose to anyone. I'd like you to show them what a true fighter is."

"I'll stop by and see. If they seem like a challenge I will. Otherwise I'd rather not bother…" He sleepily trailed off, falling into a deep sleep as Persephone continued to stroke his hair, smiling down on her child.

"Good. Sweet dreams my little flower. I won't be leaving you tonight. So sleep in peace."

/-/-/


	2. Chapter 2

EagleClaws- Ah you should review more. I like getting them, and the more this story gets the more likely people are to read it. But thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

.39- I've answered already, but it will be random.

ScribeOfPoseidon- I'm sad you weren't going to read it. That hurts. But I'm glad you did. And I'm hoping it's better or at least on the same level. Enjoy this chapter.

Another Random Human- I'm glad you enjoy the update. And yes, I was ready to get into the future and that part of the storyline. And you'd probably be right, but you'll have to read this chapter to begin getting an idea if you do. And there will be a seven to ten chapter story after this sequel is finished that will be a detailed account of their life in between Tamers of the Sea, and Tamers of the Heart.

Astral8- Thank you. Hope you like this one as well.

Essey097- Thank you. I'm glad you're liking it.

Trebott- My tumblr friend! And I hope it is amazing. Enjoy this chapter.

Lilireyna- Thnk u. Just kidding. Thanks lol. Hope you like this chapter.

Cherry98blossom- They just might be. You'll have to read and find out. Thanks! Update is here.

Jeramy-Toombs- Well wait no more, it's here.

Halobeast- Thank you, I'm glad you're liking the flow and how everything is going. Thank you very much.

Tiffany- Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Ice Queen 1378- Thank you, and the new chapter is here ready for you.

Valdusanihilate- That's an idea, but not for this story haha. Sorry. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Anna Minie Chaser- Thank you very much. That means a lot to me for you to say that. Thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Misty Azalea Fairy- Who knows. Read and find out.

Nitrous- Thank you very much. I hope you like this story as well, and this new chapter. And who knows on Nicole. She does have more to play in this series, but as to when and how, that is for later.

Chapter 2

Percy awoke to a sensation he hadn't known for years. Weight upon his body, and hair under his chin.

Before he could jerk awake his mother's voice echoed in his head. " _Don't worry Love. Everything will be explained soon. Please don't wake her. And take care of her until everything is explained. I would myself, but it is not my place. Also, don't forget to get coffee on your way to school!"_

Looking down he saw that the head of hair splayed across his chest was auburn in colour. Reminisce of his Aunt Artemis' hair. He noticed now that she was very light, and very little, her feet ending well above his knees with her head upon his chest, and it seemed her arms tucked underneath her and between them.

As he wondered about who this was sleeping atop him, as well as how she'd gotten there, other than the obvious the gods did it. He wondered why. As he did so his hands began absentmindedly stroking her hair and running his hands through it, hid mind far off and thinking of the possibilities.

He was brought back from his musings when he felt the girl stir atop him, her head slowly rising from his chest to gaze into his eyes. "You wake now?"

Percy noticed now that she was very young, perhaps only five or six years old, her face young and small. He knew she was a demigod, her glow and the sense of power reverberating off her now that she was awake attested to that. Her eyes were slightly upturned, with the childish rounded cheeks, though Percy could detect the beginnings of high cheek bones and a very regal gaze as she looked at him.

But what caught his attention the most about her was her hair and eyes. Her hair, that Auburn colour he rarely saw other than on his Aunt, as well as he eyes. A curious Sea Green, closely matching his own.

Her gaze got slightly annoyed as she leaned forward and pocked his cheek. "Hey! You wake yet?" She said louder.

Laughing slightly he pulled her hand away from his face. "Yes, yes I'm awake now. When did you arrive little one? And what might your name be?" He questioned, sitting up as she stayed in his lap, pulling the blankets closer around her to keep in the heat.

"Kaia. Name is Kaia. Last night. But you sleeping. Mommy said to go to sleep, so got… in the bed and sleep." She muttered, looking around for said mother as she spoke.

"And who is your mother little one?"

"Don't know." She whispered, gazing around his room with wonder and awe as she took it in. Especially loving his view from the top of his condo out over the Sacramento skyline. Her gaze was next attracted to the harpoon and swords over his bed, causing a small chuckle from Percy as he followed her gaze.

"Have you ever held a sword little one?" He questioned, taking Riptide from the night table next to his bed and uncapping it from its pen form, smiling as she stepped back in awe before reaching a tentative hand for the sword he held out to her.

"No. It Pretty." She softly said, still admiring the sword as her hand trailed over the trident design on the hilt.

"So how did you get here then, if you don't know what your mother looks like, she much have been speaking to you then. So how did you get here, and find me?"

"Momma told me, you would… would keep me safe… from… mon... mon…. bad guys." She stumbled along, the larger words she was unfamiliar with tripping her up some.

"Well, then let's get you breakfast. You hungry?"

She nodded enthusiastically while nodding as Percy got out of bed and turned towards his closet. Her gasp caused him pause as he looked over his shoulder to see her eyes glued to his back and arms. His tattoo's now visible to her.

"Would you like to touch them?" He asked, amused, sitting back down on the bed with his back to her.

Nodding slightly she scooted forward in bed, her hand outstretched as she traced the trident on his back, and the waves the spilled out behind it. "Pretty." She whispered as she continued tracing them.

"I have this one too." Percy pushed his hair back, revealing his mother's mark above his right eye, her hand immediately going to trace it before once again returning to his back and the ocean that was etched upon it. "Do you like the ocean little one?"

"Yes. It my favorite. It Pretty." She said, still marveling at his back, her other hand coming to trace out over either shoulder blade and down his back as she stared.

"I love the ocean too, it's my favorite. Now let's get you breakfast. Come on." As he put his hands under her arms and around her back, he noticed her wince in pain. "Are you hurt?" His eyes searched hers as she shook her head no.

"Don't lie to me little one. Don't worry, I just want to know so I can heal it for you if so. Come here, let me see." He said, turning her around as she began voicing her disapproval, trying to turn back around. Fighting him wildly.

"NO! Don't! Don't want!" She shouted, Percy finally relenting as she turned back around, tears in her eyes as she wiped them away.

"What's the matter little one? I can heal you if you show me where you're hurt at. I'll make it all better. I just need to see your back so I know what the problem is."

"No one likes back. They hate Kaia when they see." She muttered, still wiping her eyes as she sniffed loudly.

It was then Percy noticed the stated of her clothes, baggy and torn, they looked like rags upon her body. He knew that the reason people must hate her back, is she must be marked by her parent. Some in this time knew of the Greek gods still, and some despised the gods, or those born of them.

"Come here Kaia. I promise I won't hate you after I see your back. You've got to trust me. I just want to heal you. And let's get you into something else as those clothes just won't do little one." He kneeled down so he could look her in her eyes as he spoke. Sniffling one last time she nodded, turning around as Percy began to pull her shirt up, noticing how she tensed preparing for the anger.

His anger hit like a storm, but not from anything he had yet to see on her back, as her back was only a few inches revealed. What did spark his anger were the whipping marks on her back, red with welts, some scabbed over where the whip had bit deep. As the shirt came farther up he was stunned. There in the center of her back, and covered by the most whipping marks, was a full moon. The mark of Artemis.

/-/-/

Deciding to put aside who her mother apparently was, his anger returned as his eyes were once again drawn to all the marks upon her back. Come here little one." He muttered, pulling the shirt completely off her back as she turned about, flinching at the anger there. He immediately pulled her into a gentle hug, mindful of her back. "No Kaia. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at what's been done to you. Who hurt you little one?"

"Aunty… and Uncle…" She whispered, tears leaking again as she clutched Percy tight, as if afraid by saying their names they'd suddenly appear in the room to take her away.

"Sshh. Don't worry Kaia. You're safe now. I won't let anyone take you, or hurt you like this again. Promise. Now come on. Let's get you cleaned and healed up alright?"

Her face buried in his shoulder she simply nodded as she sniffed again, her tears not quite finished falling yet. Taking her into the back room he set her down, helping her take off the ripped and torn jeans she wore. Revealing more of her little beaten body. "You want a bath or a shower?" He asked, anger flashing momentarily as her eyes widened in wonder and excitement.  
"I can have bath?!" She asked excitedly, bouncing a little in happiness as she looked up at him hopefully.

"Yes. Yes you can. Let me get the water going. Take your underwear off, and grab whatever towel from in that cupboard you want while I get the water ready." Percy said, pointing towards the towel cabinet.

Turning to the large bathtub he turned the water on, using his powers to make it the perfect temperature while also taking the salt out of the water and putting it in the trash, for Kaia as he made a silent wish to Aphrodite. Smiling as a bottle of bubble bath, along with kids shampoo and body wash appeared on the side of the bath. Pouring in a two caps full of bubble bath, Percy turned to find Kaia wrapped up in two of his larger and softer towels, marveling at the softness of the texture on her skin.

"You want them both then?" He questioned with a smile as she nodded, walking awkwardly towards him, trying to keep as much of the two towels wrapped around her as possible. "Alright, climb on in." He said, taking the towels from her and pointing towards the bath.

Her eyes lit up. "Bubbles!" She shouted, practically jumping in as Percy chuckled.

He went to the kitchen and began some batter for pancakes, giving her some time to play in the water for a little while. Returning soon after to find her submerged under the water, and swimming around his large bathtub.

"Come here little one. It's time to get you cleaned up and healed."

Swimming over to the side of the tub she turned around, displaying, once again her beaten and whipped back, though Percy noticed it seemed to have healed some in the water. A curious fact he put away. Reigning in his anger, Percy pulled water from the sink around his hand. Placing it upon her back he concentrated, slowly healing her back of the lacerations and bruises, moving from her back to her arms and legs as she sat in front of him, letting him heal her as she played with the bubbles.

Next he took the bottle of kids shampoo, strawberry scented, and put a dollop in his hand. Taking his time as he washed her hair, making sure it got to the roots, and that nothing got in the little girls eyes as he did so.

Taking a big cup he'd brought from the kitchen, Percy began pouring water over her head, washing out the shampoo as did so. Finished with her hair, he took the body wash and squirted some upon a wash rag. Once again taking his time to slowly clean her of the filth the clung to her body.

During all this his mind was drawn to the day he'd had his cabin full of small children like this. Beaten and bruised, underfed, tortured and dirty. And how he'd slaved away to clean and care for them. Loosing himself in his grief before Annabeth had come in and taken him away. Bathing him and feeding him. Then pulling him into bed and singing him to sleep. Closing his eyes tightly for a moment, shutting the memory of his dead love from his mind, Percy finished cleaning and washing her off.

"Come on out of the tub Kaia. Let's get you all dried up." She stepped from the bath hesitantly, as if afraid that she'd never get another bath like that one. "Don't worry, you can have more bubble baths." Percy chuckled, smiling as she nodded before practically falling into the large fluffy towel Percy held at the ready for her.

After toweling her dry Percy left her wrapped up in the large towel, the second one wrapped around her head as he went to find clothes for her.

Digging around his drawers he pulled out one of his V-Necks and a pair of sweat pants, along with a pair of boxers. Walking back into the room, he smiled as he found her marveling at her healed back, looking at herself in the full body mirror he had.

"It better?"

"Yep. It's all better. Now, let's get you dressed little one."

Dressing her in the boxers, and using a safety pin, pulled the excess around and pinning it so they would fit her. Then putting on the sweat pants, pulling the drawstring tight till the pants fit her, and then rolled the legs up to her mid-calf. Finishing with the V-neck, which he used a rubber band to warp up and roll the extra length out of the way.

She still looked swallowed by his clothes by the time he was done, but he shrugged and picked her up, happy as she did not flinch from pain this time. Wrapping her arms and legs around him she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. Don't know name."

Laughing at forgetting himself, "My names Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Per-cy… Percy." She tried his name out, smiling as she got the hang of it.

"You ready for breakfast? How does Pancakes sound?"

'Pancakes!? Please!" She practically shouted, jumping a little in his arms as he smiled heading towards his kitchen.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he found the oven running and a pile of pancakes already cooked, Artemis, Apollo, and his mother talking amongst themselves as Amphitrite cooked the pancakes and Artemis made Orange Juice.

His question was stopped as Kaia kicked out of his arms and flew across the room and into Artemis' arms, shouting as she ran. "Momma!"

"Care to explain?" Percy asked, slightly annoyed as his mother walked over to him after shutting the stove off and placing the last pancake on the pile, giving him a hug and kiss on the forehead when she was next to him.

"Indeed. But first. Breakfast."

/-/-/

After finishing their breakfast, and explaining to Kaia that she could pour as much syrup over her pancakes as she wanted. Then with Amphitrite summoning some dolls for her, they sent her into the living room so they could talk.

Percy looked expectantly at the three gods in his dining room. "So?"

Artemis held up her hand to stop Amphitrite and Apollo from starting. "I shall begin. Percy, five years ago I decided that I wanted a demigod child of my own. But I did not wish to go through all the… steps shall we say, to get there. So I asked my brother to help me. And he did, he came to me with a way for me to have a child, without needed to have a relationship with a male."

Apollo picked up, "I had her pick a male from those we knew. In this case… You. I then stole some DNA from you. Just a small amount mind you. And with it, let Artemis choose what she wished from you to go into the child. She chose your eyes, your smile, the loyalty you possess, your sense of purpose, and a few other traits, both physical and otherwise. I then used them to make a pill that I had her take. She was then able to go through a pregnancy, well a Goddesses version of it, and had Kaia here. Kaia was then sent to an ex-hunter of Artemis' who left the hunt because she wished to age and had found a male that was worthy. She had to do this as, other than you and your brothers, gods cannot raise their own children. Especially if it's their first demi-god child."

"The first Demi-god children of any god or goddess is particularly more powerful than normal, often times the most powerful child that god will conceive. Here, you and your brother's are another anomaly, as you are the strongest children my husband and his brothers have ever had, and we've been told ever will have. That's without all the extra blessings and such you've received. This ex-hunter and her husband raised little Kaia and took great care of her."

Artemis picked up again from Amphitrite's telling, "Around five months ago I had to go on a long hunt, pursuing something that has dad a little worried. When I came back, and wen to visit Kaia in disguise as I have been doing. I learned that a car wreck had ended the lives of my ex-hunter and her husband, Kaia being the only survivor. Who, having no family on record, was sent and lost in the foster system. I looked for almost the full five months for her. Taking time in between that, to claim her as my own. Even though it was early, my blessing being a goddesses wouldn't hurt or incapacitate her as a god's blessing might have. Especially since she wasn't a baby as you'd been when your father's claimed you. I hoped it would cause whoever had her to make a big deal about it so I might find her, or at least treat her with the respect and care that was due. It turned out to be my biggest mistake." Artemis morosely spoke, eyes downcast as she wiped hastily at a tear that was falling form her eye.

"Long story short Percy. She'd been taken in by an abusive couple, who forced her to call them Aunt and Uncle and when her mark appeared, they, who were aware of the gods and recognized the mark. Angrily began to beat her almost daily for a full week. Eventually she ran away, but her strong scent attracted monsters who chased after her. It was during a full moon when she was attacked by a hell hound that Artemis finally found her. Saving her from the Hell hound from afar, Artemis began speaking to her in her dreams and mind. Guiding her near you, then eventually flashing her directly here after Zeus gave her permission to do that much." Apollo chimed in again.

"So, you stole my DNA, I basically have a child now, she has abusive people who could potentially be after her. What else?" Percy questioned, taking it all in stride. After four-hundred years with his family, even with avoiding his father and uncles. He was used to the crazy and just accepted it. Though he was silently bugging out about having a child. Whether he was actually involved in her making in any way or not.

"She has a small infinity to water, which I'm sure you noticed when you bathed her and healed her. Other than that is… Percy. Will you please, please take care of her for me? I can't accept her into the hunt until she is at least twelve, and only if she wants too. So could you, watch her for me? Please? She has your traits buried deep within her, loyalty, love, and all the things that make you and your brothers great I've gifted to her. But right now they are merely seeds to be grown. I need you to do this for me, I as a goddess cannot. Teach her, help her. Protect her. Please. Many will be after her as she is my first, and more than likely my only child I will ever have. They will seek to use her against me, or simply to harm her as she is my child. And should I send her to camp, then she will be targeted. By those who resent me for my maiden hood, or the way the hunters always prank and fight with the campers. It would not be wise to send her there either. So please?" Artemis pleaded, coming around the table to grab both Percy's hands in her own as she pleaded.

Sighing, Percy decided he rather liked having her around that morning, he'd been so distracted by her, and caring for her. He'd forgotten today was the anniversary of… Her passing.

"Yes. Yes I suppose I shall."

"Thank you!" She all but whispered, pulling him into a small hug as she did so.

"Besides, I think mom's been wanting a grandchild for a while now." Percy smirked as Amphitrite simply hummed her approval, calling Kaia back into the room.

Kaia came and ran to her mother, jumping into her arms as Artemis sighed in content. "Now listen Kaia. I have to go again. I'm not allowed to stay around you for long. But now I'm leaving you with Percy here. Who has agreed to be your father and raise you until I can come for you. How does that sound my little arrow?"

Kaia's head snapped around to look at Percy at the word Father. "Really? Dad?" She questioned, tears in her eyes as she looked to Percy who was watching her carefully.

"If that's what you want, then yes. I'll be your dad and raise you little one." Percy said, kneeling as she kicked free from her mother's grasp and ran to Percy.

"Thank you." She whispered, holding him tight as he returned her embrace.

"Well I must go, we've got another target to chase down. Goodbye my little arrow. Listen to your father now. And Amphitrite. The answer is yes." Artemis said, flashing out, followed soon after by Apollo who gave Kaia a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he too flashed out. Percy having to quickly cover Kaia's eyes each time it happened. He was now immune to the flashing since he was half immortal and so powerful. With power stronger than a minor gods, he was easily able to be around his family in their godly forms.

His mother was all that remained as she kneeled in front of Kaia. "Hello little one. You remind me so much of Percy when he was this young. Your eyes especially. Now I have a question for you little Kaia."

"Yes ma'am?" She shyly asked, burying herself into Percy as she peeked one eye towards the goddess.

"How would you like a grandmother?"

Her head shot up at this question, turning to face the nice looking lady before her. "Really?"

"Yes. Really. Would you like a grandmother? Or, more precisely, could I be your grandmother. I'm Percy's Mom you know."

Kaia's eyes went back and forth from Percy to the woman before her, now seeing that they had similar faces, and their eyes and hair was similar in colour as well.

"Please?" She whispered.

"Alright then. Close your eyes, this might be a little uncomfortable." Amphitrite said as Kaia obeyed, relaxing as Amphitrite took her from Percy and kissed her forehead above her right eye, just like Percy. Where her lips touched, her mark became evident, much like Percy's own, but smaller and with a few differences. Where Percy's was black with bright teal blue edges, hers was white with blue edges, almost inviable against her skin, as well as hers had two extra dots above the symbol, symbolizing two generations before her godly grandmother, Herself, then Percy, then Amphitrite. Slowly the girl changed a little to match the new power and claiming. Her features became a little more angled like Percy and Amphitrite's, there were other changes that would occur as she grew as well Amphitrite knew, but it was her eyes she was wanting to see.

"Alright my little Kaia. You may open your eyes now." Amphitrite smiled, as Kaia did so, looking right at Amphitrite. "Look here little one." Amphitrite summoned a mirror and held it up so she could see.

Her eyes went immediately to the mark above her forehead, then to Percy's. "Look! We same daddy!" She shouted excitedly as Percy laughed.

"Indeed we are little one. But that's not all. Look at your eyes and your grandmother's."

Doing so Kaia noticed her eyes were now a much darker sea green, matching Amphitrite's eyes almost perfectly. "We same too!" She smiled.

"Of course we are." Amphitrite agreed, pulling her into a tight hug. "You know, I love you my dear. Don't get me wrong. But I miss the days when you were this little and cuddly." She said to Percy who had the grace to stick his tongue out at her as he began cleaning off the table. "Well, I must to leave, I'll inform your father what has occurred, though I know you'd prefer I not. He'll already be feeling her now opened connection to the sea and will wonder. You should leave soon, she needs new clothing. These just won't do."

She handed Kaia back to Percy before motioning for Percy to cover her eyes, then flashed away.

/-/-/

Percy finished showering and getting dressed. Exiting his room in skinny jeans, a white V-neck, his sunglasses perched atop his head with his phone, Riptide, wallet, and keys in his pocket. "Come on Kaia, let's go get me to the gym, some coffee, and after class we'll go shopping for you."

She came running from the living room where she'd been watching Phineas and Ferb on his TV, a smile on her face as she launched herself from the floor and into his waiting arms.

"Ok daddy!" She shouted upon her arrival in his arms.

They quickly left his room, and took the elevator down to the bottom floor. It was there Percy pulled out Riptide and walking past a sitting visitor, with speed that few could match, and few could see, decapitated the visitor. Who dissolved into golden dust, no one the wiser that they had even been there, Kaia realizing that was one of the monster's that had been chasing her. Hugging Percy tighter in thanks as he walked out the door, capping Riptide with one hand and returning it to his pocket.

He took the faster route to the gym for his usual workout, opting out of driving and deciding a walk around and towards the gym would be nice for Kaia as he carried her on his side, hardly noticing her weight as he headed out.

/-/-/

They arrived at the gym thirty minutes Later, Kaia now walking as she held his hand, her eyes wide as she took in everything that was around her.

When Percy entered with the child almost the whole gym stopped as people stared. Their eyes going from the green eyed girl, to the man they'd all thought was single as could be.

"Hey everyone." Percy said sheepishly as Danielle and James walked up, curious expressions on their faces as they did so.

"Hey he says. As he walks in with who must be the cutest girl I've ever seen." Danielle said, kneeling down to look at Kaia as she backed up behind Percy's leg and out of sight, peeking out to look at the two large and muscled people talking to Percy.

"Hey guys. I'd like you all to meet my new daughter." Percy said, giving them a look that said he'd explain later. "Kaia. These are some friends of mind. This is Danielle, and that is James. Can you say hi?"

"Hi." She meekly whispered, stepping out a little bit from behind Percy's leg as Danielle extended a hand to shake.

"I'm not working out today, just taking her around to see the sights before class. So I'm not staying too long." By now a large crowd had gathered around them, many looking at the small girl behind Percy's legs.

"Well that's alright. We'll have to spar some other time then." James mentioned, smiling at the little girl before his eyes flashed. "Wait here. I've got something for you."

He ran to his bag hanging from some weight equipment, pulling out a piece of caramel candy and running back. "How'd you like some candy then eh?"

Looking to Percy for permission first, she hesitantly reached out and took the candy from him, whispering her thanks as she retreated behind Percy again.

"Thanks James. Well I'll see you all around. Work hard for me will ya?"

Turning he lead her from the gym, picking her up when she held both arms up to him.

/-/-/

Next the entered the coffee shop, Percy noticing the line and the apparent new barista behind the counter as he got in line, setting Kaia down once they'd arrived.

They were almost to the counter when Kaia tugged on his pant leg, wanting to tell him something. "Yes little one?"

"She's really pretty." She whispered.

"Well, from someone as cute as you that's quite the compliment. Thank you." A Feminine voice responded.

Percy froze in his tracks. Though it had been four hundred years, he'd recognize that voice anywhere. His eyes snapped up to the barista, Sea green meeting Gray as he froze.

"Annabeth?"

/-/-/

"How can I take your order today?" She asked, seemingly not recognizing who she was at all.

Percy's brain began to shut down, Kaia getting worried as she watched the emotions splayed across Percy's face, and the Barista began to look worried as well, though she was glad this man was the last in line for the time being.

 _"I know sweetheart. Pull yourself together. It's her, but she doesn't remember anything, and you can't tell her anything either. She must remember. Think of it as your new quest. Get her to remember."_

Once again his mother's voice entered his thoughts, snapping him from his near meltdown.

"I'd uh-, um that is… I'd like a white chocolate mocha, and she'd like… Um well—what would you like little one?" Percy stuttered through, his mind trying to catch up with what he'd been told and who he was looking at, looking down on Kaia who was looking worriedly up at him.

"Same please." She said, not knowing what she was even getting, but thinking she'd like anything that was chocolate.

"Two white chocolate Mocha's coming up." Annabeth smiled as she smiled at the cute little girl who shyly looked up at her.

"Will that be cash or card?"

"Card." Percy responded, doing his best not to freak out, or stare at Annabeth. His dead lover, who was alive and apparently had no idea who he was.

"Tha—" Her words caught in her throat when she saw Percy's arms. A trident on either arm, but the one that was upon his right arm perfectly matched the one tattooed upon her back. A tattoo she could never track down an artist for, and who no one else had one as detailed or in that particular design.

Her hands latched onto his arm as she stared at his arm.

"Can I help you Anna—Ma'am?" Percy caught himself, his mind almost freezing up at her touch, harsh though it was, on his arm.

"Where did you get this?!" She all but shouted.

"That's private, and not at any artist if that's your question." He said, pulling his arm free and picking Kaia up as she started tugging on his pants.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… Never mind. I apologize, I have a similar tattoo like that one on my back. Sorry for that. The drinks are on the house today." She apologized, pulling back as if burnt, blushing as she realized how she'd just acted to a stranger. Though her mind screamed when she'd grabbed his arm, as if she should know that arm.

"It's not a problem. Not at all." He quickly responded, reaching for the coffee's as one of Annabeth's fellow employee's set the two cups down, Kaia hopping out of his arms to grab her own cup.

It was as she was reaching that Percy saw the problem. She was too short, therefore tipping the glass over, the scalding liquid would be landing right in her face.

With reflexes born from gods, and forged in war, Percy's hand swiped right in front of her face, using his powers a little, and scooped it away from her face and right onto his white shirt.

The scalding liquid didn't burn him that bad, his powers protecting him, but she was too young, the liquid would have really burned her.

"I'm so sorry!" Annabeth shouted as Percy pulled the shirt of his body, wiping up the rest of the spilled coffee and ensuring that Kaia was fine.

It was as his back was turned to the counter that he was stopped by a gasp of surprise for the second time that day.

"Where did you get that?"

Her question froze his blood, turning to find her eyes pinned to his back, where he knew his trident up his back, and ocean was visible. Very similar to the trident and owl he knew was upon her own back.

WHERE DID YOU GET IT?!" She shouted, coming around the corner, her eyes wild as she grabbed him. "Tell me! Please! Please!" Tears began forming in her eyes. "I woke up three months ago from a coma in a hospital, I didn't know my name, where I was, or anything. All I had was a wallet with cash, a license with my name and age, and a gaping hole in my memory. I have a trident tattooed up my back just like you, that is the exact same trident as the one on your left arm! And the ocean on your back is just like this one!" She frantically said, pulling up her sleeve to reveal Pontus' mark from her wrist up her shoulder blade. "So please. You must know something."

He tore his gaze away at that, trying to keep her out, though it was killing him inside.

"You do! I can see it in your eyes. Please. Tell me. Who am I?"

His mother's voice rang in his head again. " _You can explain to her what the tattoos are, and what they mean. As well as that you know her, and some of the ship life. But you can't reveal anything to her unless she figures it out herself my love. That is all I can saw for now._

Looking at her Percy switched to Ancient Greek, a language he knew she'd understand some of, if she retained her knowledge, but that she'd never fully understand. " _You are my day and my night. My everything. The most beautiful person I've ever met, and the thing I lost so many years ago."_

"What did you just say? What was that?" She questioned, her mind racing as she tried to understand the beautiful words that had left his mouth. She now knew that she at least knew Greek as she picked up the roots of some of the words. Beautiful, Day, Night all sticking out to her.

"I can't tell you anything here. If you really wish to know, then meet me at my home tonight. Here's my address." Percy said, writing down his address upon the empty coffee cup and handing it to her. Grabbing Kaia and quickly leaving the store. Not looking back, knowing if he did, he'd run in, sweep her off her feet and kiss her with all four hundred years of longing and lost love.

/-/-/

"They'll be finding out soon, if they haven't already. Their mother's will be informing them of the rules and how they must approach this soon enough. This is will be the hardest part. If they mess up here, it could be death for millennia to come." His voice boomed in the room of Olympus, gazing down through a picture in the swirling water of a blonde haired boy walking into a story, a brunette haired employee on her way to greet him.

"Please. The hardest part was four hundred years of my son avoiding me and refusing to see me or talk to me. This will be easy. And soon enough, our sons will be back and we can tell them why we did what we had to. Explain everything to them, and then... Just maybe then. They might accept us back." The second voice responded, his own gaze captured on a picture of a man walking into a coffee shop with a little girl holding his hand.

"Of course they will. They might be angry, but they are forgiving and loving as we and our wives raised them to be. And with the final piece of the puzzle now being brought in. Their lives will be complete once we are in the fold again." The third voice admonished, his gaze on a black vortex portraying a picture of a black haired man enraptured by a girl and guy fighting against each other on a matt in a fighting gym.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter is up and running. I hope you all enjoy it. There is plenty to be excited about. For those of you wondering where Nico and Jason are, don't worry, I'll be getting to them next. I'm just a Percabeth fan at heart, they are my OTP so they get a little more story time, and the preference in all my stories. But please enjoy this chapter. Thanks!**

 **P.S. I need more reviews. We only had one page of reviews this chapter, I will release chapters later and take more time if there's so few reviews coming through. I hope all you reading can take a little time for me and leave a review or something. I want more and more people to read my stories, and a story with plenty followers, favorites, and reviews is much more likely to be noticed and read. So please review more. Thank you all that do review, especially those that review every chapter, and especially those that have since even Tamers of the Sea. Shout out to trebott, .39, Another Random Human, Ice Queen, Cherry Blossom, and ScribeOfPoseidon. You guys certainly make an effort and give me more than just a 'nice chapter' so I really appreciate that.**

.39- Thank you very much. Haha, I'm glad you like Kaia, and yes it is spelled Kaia. I hope you like this chapter, there is plenty more Kaia, and even a little Percabeth.

Another Random Human- An enemy is definitely on the way, and will occur. And things will go wrong. But for now, things are a little bit easier. I'm glad you're enjoying everything and that you are surprised by what's occurring in this story. Hope you like this new chapter, I put a lot into it.

Nitrous- Thank you. I'm glad you're surprised haha. And they never had sex, really she only took a few traits from Percy to add to her child so the child was a demigod and not a god. But I can understand you. Let's not forget that Hera and Zeus are siblings, Hades and Persephone are Uncle and Niece, and many other odd pairings lolz. I figured just cause it's a new age, the gods aren't done doing weird and odd things.

Halobeast- Thank you very much. Hope you like this chapter.

Trebott- Thank you. Hope you enjoy this one.

Misty Azalea Fairy-I'm glad you're liking Kaia. It is indeed a bit awkward haha. I think you'll like this chapter lots.

Valdusanihilate- I'm glad I could surprise you. I def want my story to be a little different from other's and to keep people guessing. And you'll have to read to find out.

ShadowRiptide- Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Cherry98Blossom- You did, you called it from the beginning and almost ruined my surprise haha. And thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying Kaia and how Annabeth is being brought back. She is indeed adorable, and I hope you like her even more after this chapter.

Ice queen 1378- Thank you, I'm glad you approve. The next chapter is here for you.

Stickman6969- Thank's, I'm hoping it keeps that trend and keeps getting better.

Jeramy-Toombs- Thank you. More is here, read and enjoy.

ScribeOfPoseidon- Percy does indeed have a daughter, and Annabeth has apparently made a return, yes. Hope you like this chapter, and thank you very much.

Jayson- More is here. Enjoy.

Guest- Thank you. I rather enjoy it myself.

Chapter 3

Percy entered his first class of the day, dressed in a quickly purchased dark navy blue V-neck, with Kaia perched on his hip, one arm wrapped around her as he entered, eyes immediately glued to the two.

It was nothing new for Percy. Ever since he'd gotten to class, everyone, females and male alike had stared and watched him. The men, more often than not, with fear. They could sense he was the strongest, best looking, and most dangerous person in the room. While the females looked because he was hot, looked wealthy, ended up being wealthy, and had recently been featured in several magazines as the most eligible bachelor in California, his brothers listed right with him in the top twenty five, then in the next issue in the top five.

So Percy wasn't to perturbed until everyone was staring at Kaia, and nervous and shy girl that she was, was burying her face in his shoulder and blushing bright red. Causing several of the females in the rom to come down towards Percy, attempting to coo at the small girl, smiling at how cute she was.

"Ah, Mr. Jackson, who might this young one be?"

Turning Percy found his instructor, and personal favorite teacher, Dr. Payne. Teacher of his Honors Comp 303 class, the man was from a long line of demigods and blessed individuals. So knew everything there was about the Mythical world, he was even blessed by Athena and Apollo. His father before him a child of Apollo, Athena just honoring his thirst for knowledge and teaching. It had been helpful for his classes that he'd gotten this teacher, as he helped many a time to keep Percy out of trouble or being caught. He knew the legends surrounding Percy and who he really was. It was fascinating for the man, who the two had spent many a dinner together, along with his family, discussing the past and everything Percy had been through.

Though they'd had a problem the third day of class, when everyone noticed that Percy and Mr. Payne each shared similar tattoo's on their arms. And even more so the next day when Percy had worn a tank top, everyone seeing that Percy had a marking that perfectly matched one on Dr. Payne's arm.

Dr. Payne had flawlessly explained that he and Percy were both Greek, and came from a specific group of Greek that marked their children at a very young age with the gods they'd chosen to pursue, or worship, or take after. Himself being Apollo and Athena, Percy's mostly Poseidon and Amphitrite, as well as slightly so Apollo and a few other gods.

After confirming their lie by speaking in fluent ancient Greek to each other. The class was forced to believe them.

So it was with little trepidation that Percy pulled Kaia's shirt up, revealing her mark to Dr. Payne, his eyes widening in fright and intrigue at Artemis' mark upon her back. "Ah. And who might this one's parents be?" He questioned, quickly switching to Ancient Greek after, " _Is she really Artemis' daughter?"_

 _"Indeed. It's complicated. I'll explain after class if you can get me a pass to my next class."_ Percy responded back, smiling as his teacher nodded his quick acceptance of the deal. "She's the daughter of a close family member who I've discovered passed away. She has the Jackson eyes you see. I've adopted her and agreed to take care of her. I hope it won't be a problem if she joins me for class from now on?"

"That won't be a problem at all Mr. Jackson, and I will be sure to inform your other teachers of this fact right away. I'm sure they will be fine with it as well, as long as your excellent grades don't drop. In fact, I'll inform them you are taking the day off after this class." With a nod to himself, he went to his computer, typing up and sending out a quick e-mail to the class teachers Percy was a part of.

"So does she have a marking too? Who is she following after?" A girl named Lindsey questioned, her eyes on Percy as the rest of the class quickly turned their gaze on their handsome classmate.

"Yes, she is following Artemis currently, as well as a little by Amphitrite." Percy said, showing them all her tattoo as well, the girls once again cooing at her and one even boldly reaching a hand out to touch it reverently.

"Not a very fun life if she follows too closely." Once crass man muttered to some friends, getting a chuckle from his friends.

"What was that Brett?"

Brett turned, finding Percy suddenly in front of him, Kaia in the arms of the Lindsey who was keeping her gaze off of Percy, his eyes burning holes into his classmates.

"I could have sworn you just made an allusion to sex about my five year old daughter, a minor." Percy questioned, placing his hands calmly on the table in front of a now fearful Brett. "You mind clearing up what you said so there aren't any… misunderstandings?"

Percy was now leaning over, the promise of pain in his eyes should Brett answer wrong.

"Just mentioned how revered of a god Artemis was, and how well known is all. No harm Perce." He said, sighing in relief as Percy pulled back, straightening out his shirt as he did so.

"That's good Brett. If you'd said what it thought I'd heard, you'd be heading to the hospital right now with a broken face, and I'd be owing the school for a new desk." Cracking his knuckles, Percy walked over and took Kaia from Lindsey, taking his seat next to her as she sat in his lap, pulling out the dolls that Amphitrite had given her and silently playing with them in Percy's lap, as he pulled out his notebook, ready for Dr. Payne's lesson.

/-/-/

Percy was sitting at the small coffee shop on campus, Kaia sitting in the chair next to him, playing with her dolls, as Dr. Payne sat across from Percy, watching the little girl with fascination.

Percy had just told his favored Professor about his morning, learning he had a child, albeit in an odd way, and how she'd come to be, and was now living with him.

"Remarkable. So she's the first, and the only eh? She's adorable you know. Does she have your affinity to the ocean as well?"

"Not as strong no, but it is there. She can be healed by water, faster if its salt water from the ocean, as well as she can breathe underwater and go as deep as she pleases. She won't be able to control it thought. Not unless dad also adopts her, or mom blesses her as well. Maybe both to be enough for her to control water, I'm not sure."

"That's remarkable, she's a lucky girl to have you as her father. Where are you headed after this?"

"Well, I've sent a prayer towards Hephaestus, hoping he'll remodel my condo while I'm away. But after this, her and I are going shopping. She obviously needs clothes, she also needs toys, a bed, bathroom necessities, and a few other things. I've got to get a car seat for my cars, may even purchase another car that's more useable to take her places. As well as some groceries for the house, some more kid friendly food and all." Percy mused, leaving off the discussion he was dreading to have with Annabeth later that night. In fact, he'd not even mentioned Annabeth to his trusted Professor. Not ready to face that thought process, having firmly locked it away, to focus upon Kaia and his classes.

"That's plenty to get done. You'd better head out. I've got another class soon anyways." Standing up from the table, he tossed a few bills on it, and turned to Percy, switching to ancient Greek again, " _It was a great chat as always Perseus, take care of her and be safe. Found another monster posing as a teacher again. She's dead, needless to say. But you'll need to be even more careful now with that little one. Many will be after her, just as Artemis said."_

 _"I know. Thank you."_ Percy said, picking Kaia up from where she'd begun dozing off, and heading out the door, backpack slung over his shoulder as he headed towards the nearest mall.

He was stopped as Dr. Payne called out once more, "If you need anything Percy, just let me know. And if any teachers give you trouble for her, let me know and I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Dr. Payne. Means a lot." Percy said, nodding towards his Professor, who suddenly stood up straight and reached around to touch his back.

"Now that's a sensation I hadn't thought to feel again." He muttered, pulling back his color to reveal the mark of Artemis now emblazoned upon his back. Her blessing flowing through him as he gained some of his youth back, new strength flowing into his body as he stood a bit straighter. "Remarkable. It ever gets old."

"Well then, looks like I'm not the only one who is grateful, eh Professor?" Percy smirked, having caught sight of the new mark on his back.

"Indeed, Perseus, indeed." He muttered, smiling as he walked off, a little jovial hop in his step as he did so.

/-/-/

He arrived at his first stop, and first shopping destination. Picking Kaia up as he began walking towards the biggest children's clothing department in the mall.

"Alright my little Arrow, you can get anything you want." Percy said, setting her down, her eyes wide with wonder, awe, and joy, gazing at all the clothes around her.

"Really?"

"Really. Whatever you want is your princess." Percy said, kneeling down as he spoke, loving the joy in her eyes as she jumped up and down, hugging him round the neck quickly, placing another kiss upon his cheek.

"Thanks daddy!" and she was running through the store, giggling like mad as she did. Earning many a smile from shopping mother's, and the two store employee's who'd heard what he'd told her.

She came running back with a bright pink princess dress, holding it up to Percy. "Can have?"

"If it fits, then yes. If it doesn't we'll have to find one that does, come along little one." Percy said, pulling her towards the changing room with the dress.

She ended up needing a size smaller, which was an easy find. Her first piece of clothing picked out.

She ended up getting matching princess shoes, a pair of tennis shoes, flip-flops, sandals, and a small pair of high heels that had butterflies on the toes.

Along with ten various t-shirts, in varying shades of blue, pink, sea green, and red. Seven pairs of jeans, three pairs of shorts, two packages of underwear for her, three packages of socks. As well as a ball cap, hair pins, hair ties, and a princess tiara.

Once done there Percy asked the attendant to bag everything up for him, paying for it without batting an eye. It wasn't even close to the amount he made off just insurance from his present money in his various banks.

Next Percy took them to the food court for a bite to eat, getting her a kid's meal from the chik-fil-a that had recently opened in the mall, and a number 8 for himself.

After eating their fill, and getting a large ice cream shake to share Percy made a silent prayer to Hermes, smiling as the bags of clothing disappeared from their spot on the ground at his feet, much to Kaia's amazement. Gone away to his home.

Taking her next to the large toy store in the mall, Percy once again gave her free reign to get whatever she wanted.

She walked up to the store cashier with a giggling smile on her face, and the new owner of a Nerf sword, one for her and one for Percy, followed by new dolls, and a huge doll house palace. Along with a scooter, helmet, small basketball, bicycle, and some bath toys. Such as a small submarine that sank, a rubber ducky that had a small trident and was supposed to be Poseiduck, king of the ocean, a sight that brought a small chuckle to Percy as he thought fondly of his father. Stopping himself with a shake of his head, he'd not had a good thought about his father for four hundred years. The man had taken his love from him, or at least… it had appeared that way till earlier today. There were games being played here, Percy knew, and his anger at his father was dissipating fast as he now found his reason to have hated this father to be brought right back to Percy.

Shaking these thoughts again, Percy paid the clerk, walking out with the bags in each hand, Kaia dancing happy circles around him and all her new toys, the bike and other large items being shipped to Percy's house later that afternoon.

/-/-/

With another quick prayer to Hermes, Percy was once again relieved of his baggage as he and Kaia made their way towards a jewelry store located in the mall. Walking in, Percy walked up to an empty space on the counter, tapping out a quick staccato on the wood. To the trained person they would recognize two things, one he was taping in Morse code, and second that the shape he typed in was of the mark of Hephaestus.

"How can I help you today?"

Percy looked up from the counter top with a smile on his face as he saw the new clerk that was speaking to him. A slightly hunched over man, bigger than most, looking to be built from iron as he smirked at Percy, then smiled down at Kaia who was staring at the man who'd suddenly appeared there.

"Hello little one, you are just as cute as your mother was at your age." Hephaestus said, smiling down at her as Percy picked her up so she could see him closer. "Just as feisty too." He chuckled as she kept looking at him unashamed, a fire of curiosity burning in her eyes as she looked. "So what can I help you with Perseus?"

"I need some jewelry, for her. As well a… special item for her." Percy easily replied.

"Well, let's have a look at these then." Hephaestus spoke, pulling out a small case of jewelry from somewhere beneath the counter.

After taking a look, Percy grabbed a pair of earrings that were small silver fish, along with another set of Aquamarine studs, followed by a small silver necklace, with a small diamond at the bottom. Finally grabbing a small silver charm bracelet, and a trident, fish, crescent moon, bow and arrow, and star shaped charms for it.

"I'll take the full deal on them please." Percy said, handing his chosen pieces to Hephaestus who began tinkering with them.

Thirty minutes later he handed them to Percy, who was now holding a sleeping Kaia. "They've now each got protective spells on them, and a tracking charm as well, that you'll be able to feel and sense when you think hard about her location. As well as some protective spells that will knock anyone and anything away from her should she be too frightened. Anything else I can help you with?" He questioned as Percy handed him a stack of Drachma's.

"Yes, she needs something to protect herself with, from both monsters and man. I'm sure you already know."

"Indeed, and I made a weapon just for her." He darkly muttered, hating the mortal scum who'd hurt his little niece. "Wake her up so she can see."

With a small shake, Percy woke Kaia up, who yawned before looking at Percy. "Done yet?"

"Almost darling. First off, these are for you." Percy said, placing the bracelet on her wrist, and the fish earrings in her ear, thankful that her ears were already pierced. "Now, Uncle Hephaestus has something special for you."

Turning expectantly towards the god, now wide awake and very happy with the new jewelry she was wearing, Kaia watched in fascination as he pulled out a small choker necklace that had a crescent moon dangling from it, carved from one large diamond. Putting it around her Neck, she admired it greatly as the two men watched on with smiles on their faces.

"Now little one, would you mind rubbing the moon three times for me?"

Nodding at her new favorite uncle, she did so. Gasping in surprise as the necklace transformed into a dagger in her hand. A beautiful silver looking dagger, the hilt and handle made from waves that changed into open wolves mouths where the waves head was located.

"So pretty." She whispered, gazing in wonder at the blade.

"It's Ethereal Titanium, like your armor Percy. It will harm both human and monster alike. I've charmed it to never harm or cut her, so no worries there. It will be an added safety measure for her. All you need to do sweetheart is say this word. ' _Selene'_ and it will return to it's necklace."

"Sel-lene." She tried, gasping in wonder as it returned to the pretty necklace around her neck.

"Thanks Uncle Hephaestus. Moon is the password eh? Well we've got to get going, she still needs a bed and some other things."

"Oh. Don't worry about it, I've already re-modeled your condo, and between me, your mother, Artemis, Hera, and Persephone, we stocked the whole room with anything she might need. We got a bed, curtains for her new large double French doors that lead out to a balcony, along with some shelves, books, dresser, closet, and many other things. We did it in princess pink and silver for the little princess here, I'm sure she'll love it. Your mother even put some of your old childhood things from Atlantis in there. Since you aren't really using it and all." Here the God of Forging leaned over the counter, taking the small girl from Percy's arms and rubbing noses with her. "She's the newest favorite of Olympus, and our focus for a little while. She'll be well cared for and protected while she's with you. And I have one last present for you Princess."

Handing Kaia back to Percy, who took her gratefully, curious as to the gift as Hephaestus reached once again, under the counter, pulling out a beautiful Tiara. Made with silver and diamonds, with a large Aquamarine gemstone as the center piece, surrounded by pink and light blue diamonds.

Kaia could barely contain her excitement as Hephaestus placed the real tiara upon her head. Practically vibrating with joy in Percy's arms. "Look daddy! I princess! I princess daddy!"

"Indeed you are little one. Indeed you are." Turning to thank his uncle, he smiled as he found the counter now empty, his Drachmas sitting on the counter as well. "Very well, thank you uncle." He said, picking up Kaia with ease, and heading towards the exit of the mall. It was time to get home, and prepare for Annabeth.

/-/-/

Using the uber app on his phone he got a ride to a nearby Mercedes dealer, and soon drove off the lot of the dealership with a new white S-class coup and a booster seat, compliments of the dealership. It was a white leather interior and hand a back seat, so it was perfect for him and Kaia. He figured his new Corvette stingray wasn't really a good family car.

Placing these thoughts out of his mind he headed back towards home, before suddenly pulling a u turn and heading back towards the ocean. Someone had some explaining and now was as good a time as any. He still had several hours before Annabeth would be coming by, no classes had ensured that for him.

He parked near the beach, and exited his new car, Kaia in his arms as he walked towards the beach. Without another thought he walked into the ocean, Kaia in asleep in his arms as he disappeared beneath the water before controlling the currents and shooting off like a torpedo towards Atlantis. His father had a lot to talk about.

/-/-/

He arrived on the outskirts of Atlantis an hour and a half later, walking through the streets as mermen everywhere stopped and stared at their returned prince, fish, sharks, and dolphins swimming over to investigate what all the commotion was about.

The focus soon shifted from Prince, to the small child he held in his arms. The small child that many could feel the connection to the sea in, as well as some catching a glance of Amphitrite's mark upon her brow when the water shifter her hair, still fully asleep in Percy's arms.

He walked leisurely through the streets, enjoying the sights of his kingdom again. He loved it here, loathe as he was to admit it. The ocean, and Atlantis specifically would always be his home.

He arrived soon enough at the palace, and into the great hall, where his father and mother awaited him on their thrones. His mother exiting her throne with a smile as she took Kaia from Percy's arms.

"You two will need privacy. I'll care for her tonight. When you are done speaking with your father go ahead and go back to your apartment. I'll watch her. I have special permission as her grandmother to keep track of here a day here and there from Zues." She winked, walking off as she began singing the lullaby she'd sang to Percy to put him to sleep as Kaia had begun to stir at changing from Percy's shoulder to Amphitrite's.

"So. You've returned? I hope this time we won't have to fix all the currents in the North Atlantic." His father chuckled slightly, remembering the last time Percy had visited. They'd gotten into such a heated argument that they'd completely messed up several regular currents and ocean temperatures. It had taken both him, Triton, and his father a lot of work to fix it.

"That depends. Care to explain why she's alive? What she was doing there, so nearby. And with no memory of… of us." His eyes burned as they watched his father, exiting his throne, his age becoming apparent for a moment. The loss of a son surely aged a person, deity or no.

"I can tell you a little yes. Neither you, your mother, nor even me for that matter. Know the full prophecy concerning you and your brothers. Your mother's knew only to the point of the end of the first war, where you were supposed to die. That's all they, and every other god but Zeus, Hades, and myself were told. We knew that you would survive, or had to survive, and that a second battle would occur. And that you, along with your chosen loves, and friends would be needed to fight this battle. We'd been looking for a way keep you alive through everything that would occur, as well as make you immortal in some way to live to the next battle. If we made you gods, you would no longer be of any help to us in the fight. As we gods have special rules, but as you know, those who are chosen and blessed by us, have far fewer rules. But when we found out your mother's and lovers plan. We decided to just let that occur, then 'punish' them for disobeying us. What you saw when they died, was just Zeus blinding you as we transported them away and into a special sleep state in the Underworld. They were kept from aging, and anything else harmful, as they slept. Hidden from everyone. We just informed your mothers to the rest of the prophecy less than a month ago. And that we would be returning the girls to you. Though, as required by the fates for allowing them to live, they cannot retain any memories of who they were. You can share with them some, but not that you were lovers. The task set before you is either rekindling that love, or in some way getting them to remember. Whether by things you've done, perhaps bringing her here will remind her, or just that she does by being around you."

"So… So you saved them for us? And they never… they never died?" Percy questioned, his emotions raging within himself. Anger at his father for deceiving him and keeping this secret from him. But then joyful that she was still alive, and he'd, at least for now, been saved the pain of watching her age and die before him.

"You need to know, there were… complications from their extended sleep. The way it was done, had some effects upon the girls. Or how we were forced to go about it, by the fates decree, left some effect."

His anger taking over, Percy's gaze snapped to his father. "And what might that be?"

Smiling at his sons anger Poseidon chuckled a bit. "Calm yourself Percy, those in Hawaii were hoping for a good surfing day, and the storm you're forming there is ruining a lot of vacations."

"Silence! Tell me what is wrong with her! What did you do? Tell me! Now!" Percy said, not in the mood for his father's jokes.

"Fine. We used an apple upon her, just as one was used upon you. She, and her friends, will never age, just as you. Disease will never claim their life, only a fatal wound shall."

Percy's anger left him quickly, before Riptide appeared in his hand and he swung at his father. His sword being met halfway by his Father's trident, changed into a sword. "Surely you don't think you can beat me?" His father questioned, mirth in his eyes as Percy disengaged their swords and backed up.

"I'm surely going to try old man."

They met in the middle, swords clanging as the water around them began to violently churn with their anger.

Percy focused on his father, letting all his anger from the four hundred years without his love flow through him as he fought.

High, stab, pary, retreat, fall back some. Lunge, sweep the leg. He jumped. Let my momentum carry me around, strike high, low, low, high. Again!

His father met every strike, and dodged those he couldn't with ease, delivering blows towards Percy just as easily, neither able to usurp the other as they battled. The ocean becoming more and more violent as they continued fighting and Percy's anger flowed from him.

The battle might have lasted for a month. As it was, it ended with both suddenly finding their ears in the iron-like grip of the Queen of the Seas. "You three are waking Kaia up with your incessant fighting and churning of the water. She may not have as strong a connection as you did Percy. But she can still sense the unease and anger in the water you two! No behave, because if she wakes up it's the doghouse for you again oh husband of mine, and you will be bent over my knee, 421 years old or not!"

Both men saw the truth of her statement in her eyes and immediately put away their weapons. Percy's anger finally vented he turned to his father.

After almost Four hundred years of avoiding his father, and fighting with him when he did find him were starting to build up. But it was his father's next words that did him in.

"I'm sorry for all this son. It's been… so hard not having you in my life. I never thought I would be so hurt by not having a demigod child around. But it hurt me, I felt every one of these four hundred years with you angry at me. I'm truly sorry for what we had to do, and not telling you anything. I hope that one day… one day you can forgive me." As he finished, he turned his back on his son and walked towards his throne, staring at the ground as he did so.

"Dad." His voice stopped his father, who turned to see his favored demigod child looking at him with an odd look in his eyes. "How can I be mad when you've given me my love back, and not only that, but given her immortality like myself? So I'll never have to see her age and die. Now it's all on my head I suppose, whether or not she is still my love. Or returns to being so." His smirk lit up his face as he extended a hand towards his father.

His own smirk on his face, Poseidon strode forward and grasped the hand, pulling him into a hug as he did so. "I'm glad you've forgiven me."

"Oh I haven't forgiven you yet." At this Poseidon backed up, rather confused, until Percy's fist collided with his face. "There. Now you're forgiven."

Percy's smirk was infectious as Poseidon's laughter erupted form within him. "I suppose I deserved that. Now you'd better get going. You don't want to be late, and you need to clean up some to greet her once she arrives."

It was at these words that Percy noticed his mangled clothes, cuts and scrapes ruining his clothing, the wounds healed from the water all around him. "I suppose so. I'll see you around dad. Take care of Kaia, she's your new granddaughter and everything." Percy said, shooting off with a push of the currents as his father headed towards his bedroom. Knowing that Amphitrite was more than likely sleeping there with Kaia. She'd missed doing that with Percy when he was little. So he wasn't surprised when that was exactly what she was doing. Kaia asleep on her chest as she stroked her head and sang Percy's favorite lullaby to her. Taking a break from stroking her head to pat the bed next to her. Poseidon joining her on the bed and pulling Amphitrite close to him, the two cuddling up as Amphitrite adjusted so Kaia was atop and in between them, Poseidon's arm around both of them as he joined in the lullaby. His deep voice harmonizing perfectly with his wife's.

His last thoughts that finally everything was looking up and right with the world.

/-/-/

She arrived at the condo building, looking up doubtfully as she entered, entering the elevator and clicking the top floor button.

She arrived at the floor with a ding, exiting the elevator and heading towards room 1501. Knocking once she heard the sound of stumbling from behind the door. Followed by someone tripping, and a muttered "Damn it!" before the door was thrown open, a slightly red Percy standing at the door. An, oddly endearing, smirk on his face.

"Hey Annabeth. Come on in. Hope you like chicken."

"As fun as food sounds, I really just want to know what you know. Please."

She felt slightly bad as he grimaced and looked disappointed. "Of course. Let's have a seat then shall we. Let me just turn the stove off real fast."

He returned a second later with two cans of dr. pepper, handing one to her, and keeping one for himself. "So I'm sure you have questions. So ask away and I'll explain what I can, as best as I can."

"What do you mean what you can? Is there something you can't tell me?"

Her mind as quick at ever at catching on to his phrasing of the words, Percy smirked again. "Yes, there are rules here for your return."

"So we do know each other?"

"Yes. We were rather close friends back in the day."

"Back in the day. What day was that?"

"To be precise, the last time I saw you was March 31st."

"Alright, that was around the time they said I fell into a coma."

"Let me be more specific. March 31st, 1650."

"That's not possible." She almost dropped her drink at his words, her eyes wide as she stared at him. Worried that for some reason, she knew he was telling the truth.

"It is for us. Do you know what those tattoo's on your body are, or what they mean?"

"No, I can't find anyone, online or otherwise, who is familiar with the art and who might have done it. I don't have a clue."

"The trident on your back, is a very special blessing from my mother. Amphitrite, Queen of Olympus and goddess of the oceans and seas. The owl, is the mark of your mother as her daughter, Athena Goddess of wisdom and strategy, and other things. The ocean that spreads out from the trident and down your arm is the mark of Hydros, husband of Thalassa, who gave me the ocean upon my own back. Choosing us, as grandchildren, of a sorts."

As he spoke she could only stare in shock, unbelieving of this story he was telling her. "That's not possible! There isn't—there's no way that- Gah! It just isn't possible!" She finally shouted. "Can you even prove these lies?"

With a smirk he gestured towards the kitchen, and to her amazement she heard the sink turn on as water started flowing through the air and towards Percy. It was then she noticed the trident on his arm were glowing a little as he did this.

He brought the water to him, then all around her and himself, forming an infinity symbol around them. "This proof enough? How about this." At that he pulled the water around his head, completely covering it as he made of show of breathing the water in and out. Letting his chest heave as he did so. Finally letting it return to the kitchen sink before turning back to her, that charming smirk once again on his face. "That enough proof then?"

In complete shock at what he'd just done, she could only nod at him. Then her mind caught up with her eyes pierced his own. "So wait. Can I do all that as well?"

"Yes, you can. But to do so, I think we should go the ocean to try. It'll be easier than in her, and I don't want you ruining or breaking anything." He said with a chuckle, standing up and offering her a hand. "Come on, you can ask more questions as we go. I'll drive."

"Good. Because I don't have a car." She muttered, grabbing her purse as she stood up, following him out his front door and back to the elevator.

/-/-/

They were now driving from the condo in his Corvette, Annabeth currently admiring the silver car with sea green accents on it. It was a beautiful car after all.

"So, what else would you like to know?"

"What were we?"

He choked on air at her question. Gasping, "What?"

"What were we? You say we were close. And since we met in the 1600's there wasn't much we could have been doing, or done. So what were we?"

Getting control of his airways, Percy scratched his head with one hand. "Well, um, we were Pirates. I was captain of the ship, my brothers Jason and Nico were my second and third in command. You were our strategist, and my second in command should I and my brothers not be present. We were Pirates for the Greeks, fighting the Titans. A rather large war was raging during that time, and we were in the middle of it. Many knew of the gods and titans and all those myths back then. Hell, there's plenty of people now that know of them still."

"That's awesome!" She excitedly responded, looking at her own hands as if she couldn't believe she'd been a pirate.

"What else? Tell me more please!"

So with a smile at her eagerness he dove into stories about them on the ship, and even of their first and second meeting ever as he drove. She just sat and listened only interrupting here and there. Like when she pulled out the owl necklace made from the Minotaur horn she still wore.

It seemed like in no time at all they arrived at the beach. Both exiting Percy's car as they walked towards the ocean.

"To start, let's just walk in, don't worry. You can breathe the water just as I can, and you won't get wet unless you want to."

Offering his hand, Annabeth accepted it after but a moment of thought, walking with him into the water, still slightly doubtful she'd be able to breathe it. Expecting to get a lungful of water instead.

They kept walking into the water, Annabeth holding her breath, still too fearful to breathe as Percy guided her in, laughing as he saw her puffed up cheeks and held in breath. Deciding to help her along.

She suddenly found his hands on her ribs as he tickled her, causing her to burst into laughter as she swatted at him, attempting to get herself free from him.

"See, you can breathe just fine." He said.

"What? OH MY GOD!" It was then she realized she was not only breathing and laughing under water, but talking as well. "THIS IS AMAZING!"

"Yeah, I think so too." Percy laughed outright now as she looked around like a kid in some huge and amazing place. Which, the age of the ocean compared to her, was basically exactly what it was.

He took her all over the ocean floor, introducing her to the fish that were swimming around. Her even having a few conversations with them as she began to feel a connection to the sea open up inside her. Or, it felt more like reopening. She could suddenly sense the water across the world from her, in the water lapping against the British shoreline, a boat traveling from a dock in Japan. It was amazing.

As this occurred she suddenly found herself in his arms. Her eyes gazing into his as he watched her with curiosity. Her already realizing she'd moved here, and into his arms. Her body acting on it's own as she'd been distracted.

It almost felt like the water itself was moving her, her hands going up to stroke his face as he turned into the touch, closing his eyes from the joy of finally feeling her again.

It was then it hit her. "We were lovers."

Her words froze him as he pulled away, letting his arms drop from around her as he pulled back.

"No! I'm sorry, it's just. Everything you've said finally made sense. And it's why I feel so safe and comfortable around you. And why I have such strong markings, the same as you. You said we were close. But never how close. We were close cause we were lovers, perhaps even more. Please don't pull away, I'm just trying to figure this all out." She begged, stepping closer to him, as he once again took a step back, fearing her getting to close again. "Please. What were we?"

"I can't – I can't tell you. There are rules, this must happen a certain way." He struggled to say, squeezing his eyes close as he pulled back a little as she took more steps towards him. Her hand now trying to pull his chin down to face her.

If you asked her years later what possessed her to do or say what happened next. She'd only say the ocean told guided her. But whatever it was, it happened. "Is this alright then?"

Opening his eyes he found hers closed as she pulled him down, kissing him softly on the mouth.

At first she just tasted him, the saltiness of his lips, the softness there that was opposite the hard and strong body she found herself pressed against.

Then, like a dam breaking her memories returned, along with the voice of Amphitrite explaining everything her that was occurring as she'd slept. Everything that Percy had done and gone through, the queen having spent the weeks before her release back onto earth after she learned of her still being alive, spent combing her hair and telling her what was happening to her now. And what she'd missed.

This happened in a second, her brilliant mind taking all the knowledge in, separating it, and making sense of it in moments.

To Percy, she suddenly came alive in his arms. Her hands exploring his body as she heatedly began kissing him, pulling him to her hard as she kissed him with all her strength. Pulling his shirt off first, she admired his body before looking up at him. Percy finally noticing the different light in her eyes. "You remember?"

"Shut up and kiss me seaweed brain. We have a lot to make up for." With that she pulled him back down and kissed him again. Pulling off her own shirt soon after.

Tonight, the oceans were churn from their passion. Bringing a smile to the king and queen as they felt their passion from Atlantis, singing the lullaby again as Kaia began stirring in their arms again. The oceans sudden movement and life starting to wake her.

/-/-/


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, and for those who are checking this for updates on my other stories. I'll be getting to them soon, I promise. I've just started college classes back up and this is the ending of my junior and into my first semester of my Senior year. So I'm rather busy, as well as I'm prepping for my Senior Recital, around 16 memorized pieces ranging from Italian, French, and Old English, then add some musical theatre and maybe two pieces that I can choose. This will all make me really busy. Then on top of all that I'm trying to work harder on my actual book, and am quickly going to be signing a contract with my soon to be editor. So I'm sorry it's taking me so long with all my stories guys. But I'm working on it, and haven't abandoned any of them. Promise.**

 **To the people reading this story. I will be getting to Nico and Jason's POV in the next chapter. Jason first I believe. It's just taking me a bit as I knew what I want to happen, just how I wanted to write it was eluding me some. So here is a fluff-ish chapter with Annabeth, Percy, and Kaia. Enjoy guys! And please, leave me lots of reviews. Thanks!**

Guest- Thank you very much. And I'll do my best while in classes.

ShadowRiptide- Thank you.

Stickman6969- Percy is by far my favorite, and I'm afraid that often shows in my writing, but I'm working on it.

Jeramy-Toombs- Lolz.

Superjas- Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.

Reading Pixie- Thank you. I'm glad you're liking and enjoying it. Of course there will be Kaia and Annabeth moments.

Trebott- Thank you. I'm glad I can keep up with everything and keep things interesting instead of loosing peoples interest.

McCanner- Thank you. I do my best. I hope you continue to enjoy my stories.

Chaos' Drakon- I'm glad you're enjoying it, I knew there were several Pirate stories but few if any were very well written, or the idea of the story carried out well. So I decided to try my hand at it, but wanted something different in my story to keep it original and spice it up. Then came the idea of blessings and markings. Making things a little different, and most assuredly changing how the world would be formed from this change. I'm glad you appreciate my writing and the way I'm describing and writing things. I really want people to feel it so thank you. And I'm impressed you read it all so fast, very nicely done. Kaia will most certainly be a main character from here on out, and plan on perhaps pursuing her story till she is well into her twenties. That will depend on how long this story will take to play out. If I'll have this take place within a few years, or several is yet to be fully decided. It will ultimately depend on what makes everything flow the best. She's not amnesiac per-say. She's been kept in a sleep by the Big Three and hidden from the other gods and especially the boys. They were fed the Golden Apples just as the boys had been, in the form of apple juice, sauce, etc. So that keeps them going fine. Then they were deposited into the mortal world, with their memories blocked, sort of like Percy had been in the HoO series. So there will be differences, she isn't amnesiac really. She's been there long enough to accept she couldn't remember anything and was just going to get on with her life and do what she could do. But when she finally finds something that is or 'could' be a connection to her past. She freaks. And there will be differences in how Reyna and Piper come about. A little patience would show you this, as in this very chapter you'll get a taste of that. As to the other gods and god-types. I'll never tell, but I don't think you'll be very disappointed with this arch of the story.

Another Random Human- Thank you very much, and a thank you for sticking with my stories for so long. Means a lot I must say. Yes indeed, Kaia is adorable, I'm very happy with her character so far. You could definitely be right in that assumption. The enemy is still a few chapter away from their appearance. Hope you like this chapter, leave me a review eh? Thanks!

ScribeOfPoseidon- Because it's part of the story and part of how it goes. Sorry lolz. Enjoy this chapter, you'll get what you're wanting more from Piper and Reyna. Just a little patience.

CyberBeast- Thank you. It most certainly must.

Ice queen 1378- Thankyou. And yes, they will have their own chapters, or a few chapters as the case may be.

Anna Minie Chaser- Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank Yooooooouuuuuuuu. Yes they are back. Enjoy this new chapter.

Jellal- Thank you very much. I've been trying my best on these stories. Hope you like this new chapter.

Guest- Thank you.

agitatedDog9288- Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Misty Azalea Fairy- Of course she's the first. She is the smartest. Of course theirs will be different, I'm slightly offended you think it won't. Have I not been original enough in my writing? Enjoy this chapter and I promise you'll like the next few ones as they will be Nico and Jason's and have far different journey's there.

Guest- Thank you. That really means a lot to hear. I hope you enjoy this story.

Essey097- Got to keep reviewing. I understand how things seem to good, but this is just the beginning of the story and getting things set up. Don't worry, conflict and such is on the way. Patience. Patience.

InfiniteCosmos- I love binge readers. Glad you've been reading and enjoying my stories. Glad her being alive was a curveball for you.

Guest- Thank you. It's Kaia. There will be things coming up for her. Just a little patience and we'll get there. Promise.

Alberts24- You will find out, very soon.

Guest- Haha. Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying this story.

Guest- There will be a third story once this is finished that will be about the years in between Tamers of the Sea and Tamers of the Heart. It will follow more battles on the ships, and the battles that they fought in between those times. Lovers or anything close they might have had and more. So don't worry, we'll get there. Also there will be battles in this ones, some will be continuations of battles that occurred in Tamers of the Sea. So no worries.

MonkeyBaby- Thank you.

EagleClaws- I'm glad you'll be trying to review more, and I promise to respond to every one of your reviews.

Guest- Thank you. The meeting will take place soon. Promise!

Yo Mo- Patience dude. Patience.

RzK- I'll do my best to please your rather mixed signal message. But here's a chapter for you.

King DarkForce- I caught your pun good sir. Glad to keep you happy. Enjoy this chapter.

Guest- Sorry, but no.

Guest- I'm glad you remember things from Tamers of the Sea, and no worries I remember everything. I'll inform you that before I even began typing for Tamers of the Sea I already had this story arch planned out and to coincide with TotS so most of what I have is set in stone. But do not worry, drama and conflict is on the way if that's what you are searching for. And Nicole is most certainly not out of the story for good. And you can basically think of her as taken directly from the period of her 'death' and transported to that coffee shop as far as her abilities and everything else just because of how the stasis worked and how the gods work.

Bmftas101- Will do. Will do.

Coolshava- Just keep reading and I promise you'll find out haha.

Chery98Blossom- They are indeed. Read up and Review for me eh?

Chapter 4

He was awoken by a fist smacking into his chest and a yelling child of Athena.

"You have a child! With who! Who did you have a child with! I mean she's adorable and I could definitely love her. BUT YOU HAD A CHILD! And RECENTLY!" Whatever Annabeth was waiting for, it wasn't for Percy to burst out into laughter and hold her close.

"Why are you laughing?!" She demanded, smacking his chiseled chest once more for emphasis. "Who's child is she!?"

"Honestly, I'm just glad this wasn't all a dream. And as for Kaia, well that's an odd story."

It took him moment to calm down as he pulled her close. He quickly began to explain Kaia and how she came to be. She was much happier after she learned of Kaia's birth and how, though Percy was technically the father, he wasn't the father in that sense. Especially with Artemis. That would have been the gossip of the century and literally a world changing occurrence.

"Well then. I think it high time that I properly met this child of yours. As well as say hello to your mother and father. And give them a thank you. For making the two of us able to live forever with the other. Even though we've missed a few hundred years of forever. We've got plenty of time." Annabeth finally responded, taking Percy's hand as they began to head towards Atlantis, letting the currents lazily push them along. Neither in a hurry to be away from the other.

/-/-/

Once again upon arriving in Atlantis, everything stopped as the people stared at their Prince and who appeared to be his love from before. But here she was, alive and well, with a smile on her face as she waved at the people and floated by, hand in hand with Percy.

They leisurely made their way towards the palace, wondering upon what scene they would enter.

Upon entering, a passing servant informed them that the King and Queen were in the throne room, playing with the little princess.

So thanking the servant, they continued on towards the throne room, where they found Kaia being passed between Poseidon and Amphitrite with the currents, laughing and giggling as she flew from ones arms and then back into the other's, a huge smile on her face.

When she noticed who had come back she squealed in delight and kicked her legs till Poseidon laughing, set her down so she could run and leap into Percy's arms, hugging him tight.

"Missed you daddy. Missed you." She muttered, the little five year old burying her head in his neck as she hugged him with all her body, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck as he held her close.

"And I missed you little one. Now, I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is Annabeth, she's my girlfriend, and my love. Can you say hello?"

Kai turned to face Annabeth who was watching Percy and the little girl with a smile at how they interacted. "Pretty girl!" She exclaimed, recognizing her from the coffee shop. "Pretty girl love you daddy?" She asked, turning around to look at Percy who was watching Annabeth.

"Yes. For some reason she does." He all but whispered as she walked over to them, giving Percy a quick kiss, before offering Kaia a hand to shake.

"Hello Kaia. My name is Annabeth. I hope you don't mind sharing your daddy with me. I happen to love him a lot." She said, smiling as the little girl marveled at Annabeth's princess curls and pretty grace.

"Is she princess daddy?" She whispered to Percy, leaning and putting her mouth on his ear as she did so, causing him to laugh as it tickled his ear.

"Yes little one. She is a princess. But so are you."

"I Princess!?" She asked excitedly, her newfound Grandfather answering her.

"Yes my little princess. You are the Princess of all the oceans, and all the waters. And the Princess of Atlantis, and this is your castle." Poseidon spoke, coming forward and taking her for a moment from Percy, swinging her around as she suddenly found herself dressed in a white with sea green trim princess dress that was long and flowing in the water, a silver tiara appearing on her head, with a large pearl in the middle, and set with many diamonds about it.

Gasping in shock at her new clothes, and then her new Tiara she shouted with joy, hugging her grandfather and kissing his cheek before kicking down again to run into Percy's arms again.

"Daddy! Daddy! I princes! Grandpa say I Princess! Look at my crown Daddy! I Princess!"

Everyone smiling fondly at the scene Percy responded with a chuckle. "Of course you are dear."

"Are you prince daddy?"

"Yes, I'm the prince little one. And your Grandpa and Grandma are the King and Queen."

Kaia's eyes opened wide in awe as she turned to look at Amphitrite. "You Queen Grandma?"

"Of course I am my little pearl." Amphitrite responded, walking over and pinching her cheeks as little before tickling her. "And don't you forget it."

"Now Kaia love. Can you say hello to the other Princess here. Can you say hello to Annabeth."

Listening to her father's words, she turned to face Annabeth in his arms looking at her curiously for a moment before leaping out of Percy's surprised arms and into Annabeth's own surprised arms, catching the girl skillfully as she hugged Annabeth about the neck.

"Are you new mommy till momma come back?" She asked, hugging her tight.

Annabeth was stunned silent, as was her lover and his father. Though Amphitrite was watching with a knowing smile upon her face.

"Well…. I don't—"

"Yes she is little one. If she would be so kind as to do a favor for me."

The response surprised everyone as they turned to find Artemis appearing in the room, walking over and taking Kaia from Annabeth as the little girl squealed her delight at seeing her mother.

"Listen little one. I won't be able to come all the time, but if Annabeth here agrees, then she will be you mommy when I'm not here." Artemis looked to Annabeth hopefully, receiving a teary nod. "Good. Now I must be away, I was only allowed a moment here with you by father." Artemis handing the, now pouting princess back to Annabeth who covered her eyes as Artemis flashed away.

As she disappeared Annabeth was shocked slightly to feel a warmth on the side of her ribs, lifting her shirt slightly to see the blessing of Artemis now upon her ribs.

"Look! We same!" Kaia shouted happily, trying to pull her shirt away and show Annabeth her own moon marking on her back.

"Indeed we are. We are both princesses, and we both have moons and oceans upon us." At her words Kaia looked at her in confusion, for she could only see the moon on her ribs.

"Look here Sweetheart." Annabeth laughed, as she pulled back her sleeves so Kaia could see the ocean that was trailing down her arms, and then set her down and kneeled, pulling her shirt up to show Kaia the owl, ocean, and trident upon her back.

"So pretty. Just like daddies." She whispered in awe, her hands trailing upon Annabeth's back. Trailing all over her back tattoos.

"Would you like to be like them little one?" Poseidon asked, wanting to have his own mark upon her, as he looked to Percy for permission. Who nodded once after a moment of thinking.

"Really?"

"Alright, come here little one, close your eyes. Love, will you help me. I do not wish this to be painful." Poseidon asked, having learned his lesson those many years ago when blessing and claiming Percy.

He knew that, since he was not claiming her as his child, but a grandchild, that his mark would be less painful, but it could still hurt her if he wasn't careful. So allowing his wife to help regulate his power and how it was done, they grasped hands as Amphitrite smiled.

Kaia closed her eyes as her grandpa had told her, squinting them shut as Poseidon held her with one hand, the other holding his wife's he started.

It began as a small wave on her wrist, that began flowing up and swirling around her forearm and up to her shoulder blade, spreading out and down her back, till there was an ocean opening up beneath the moon on her back, reflecting the moon back to itself, with a small stream flowing up her ribs on her left side to her shoulder blade, and down in a swirl to her left wrist.

"You can open them my little princess."

Kaia opened her eyes, and looked in wonder at her arm, holding it up in comparison to Annabeth's, smiling as she saw how similar they looked. Then shouting with joy as Poseidon summoned a set of mirrors so Kaia could see her back and how the ocean was under the moon with its reflection upon it.

"Pretty… Daddy, Mommy! We same again!"

Laughing Percy picked her up, and threw her into the air, letting the currents carry her almost to the ceiling before slowly letting her fall back into his arms as she giggled like mad. "Of course we are my little wave."

Annabeth walked over, hugging them both. Whispering so only Percy could here. "The gods have given me the greatest gift of all. A family to love, and that loves me. Bless them all."

/-/-/

They left late that night to go home, Kaia asleep in Percy's arms by the time they did.

Putting her in her new room that had been added onto Percy's Condo, Percy and Annabeth climbed into bed, once again coming together as one, before entering Morpheus' and his father's realms of sleep and dreams.

/-/-/

Percy awoke with a small smile on his face, feeling warm bodies pressed around him. Annabeth, dressed in one of his t shirts was at his side, legs intertwined, and an arm across his neck, her head in the crook of his shoulder as he held her close, her hair trailing a little over his arm. As well as Kaia atop his chest, facing away from Annabeth, her hair trailing out over his muscled chest, her little arms pulled up underneath her, as his other arm was securely wrapped around her and holding her close as she was also dressed in one of his shirts.

Smiling he kissed the top of Kaia's head, then turned and kissed Annabeth softly upon the cheek, before skillfully getting out of bed, laying Kaia in Annabeth's arms, who pulled her in tight, replacing Percy's warmth with her as they cuddled up together, Percy covering them up and leaving to prepare breakfast. Staying in his PJ bottoms and shirtless. He was almost done with the bacon, and preparing to start on the eggs when in walked his two favorite sleepy girls.

Annabeth and Kaia, still dressed in his shirts, Annabeth holding Kaia on one hip as she entered, the other wiping sleep from her eyes, as both of Kaia's hands rubbed her own eyes as she yawned sleepily.

"Good morning. And how are my two Princesses doing?" Percy questioned with a smile as Kaia wordlessly held her arms open for Percy to take her, laying her head upon his warm shoulder and starting to fall asleep again once he took her in his arms.

Percy had to admit, he liked seeing them in his shirts. Kaia was cute the way she was swallowed up by his shirt, the short sleeve shirt being long sleeved for her, and like a dress as it went all the way down to her ankles. While Annabeth's was seductively attractive in a cute way. Going a little way past her butt, still baggy on her as she walked over and hugged his other side, kissing him soundly on the lips as she turned to take over preparing breakfast.

"Why don't you go get her bathed and dressed and I'll finish breakfast. I haven't been able to cook something in years, and would really enjoy being able to do so again."

"As you wish my love." Percy kissed her once more and headed towards his bathroom, softly waking Kaia back up and telling her it was time for a bubble bath, to which she woke up quickly with a shout of joy at another bubble bath, and so soon after her last one.

Percy quickly got the bubble bath ready, the perfect temperature, this time leaving the salt in it as he knew it would be better for Kaia that way, now knowing her origins. He then left her to play some and returned to the kitchen.

"I'm sure you want to cook. But allow me, this is a good time for a little bonding. Wash each other's hair, you know. Girly stuff."

Seeing the logic in his statement she simply nodded her agreement, stealing a quick kiss before stealing away to his bathroom to climb into his large bathtub with Kaia who squealed in excitement as Annabeth climbed in with her, turning her around and beginning to wash her hair as they talked of idle subjects, like how Kaia would want to wear her hair after their bath and such.

After washing her hair thoroughly and conditioning it, Annabeth turned around and began cleaning her own hair, smiling as she felt smaller hands join her own in rubbing the shampoo in and down the length of her hair.

They took their time, cleaning and playing with the bubbles in the bath before exiting. Each taking Percy's largest and softest towels for themselves. And in Kaia's case, his brightest coloured ones. Having Annabeth wrap a bright Blue one around her body, and her hair in a bright orange one. They finished with putting on lotion, Annabeth showing Kaia how to do so, thankful that Amphitrite had had the grace to put memory's into her mind while she was still asleep, on things of the future that she would normally not have known about, so she knew all she'd need to know here.

After which they took turns combing the tears out of each other's hair, Annabeth going first and showing Kaia how it was done, then allowing her to comb through her hair as she too combed her own hair. Deciding on a ponytail for herself, Annabeth quickly had her hair up and then went to work on Kaia's. Who wanted her hair done in a waterfall braid, and to wear her Tiara from Uncle Hephaestus.

When they finally excited the bathroom, Annabeth in pair of Capri's and a white V-neck shirt that she found on the bed, with a note from Aphrodite saying she needed to go shopping, and Kaia dressed in pair of jeans and one of her blue t-shirts.

Percy was waiting for them, pulling the eggs off the stove. The bacon, some orange juice, beagles and toast already waiting on the table for them.

"So I was thinking. Today is a good day for us to take Kaia to a water park." Annabeth began, having seen one in her memory's from Amphitrite, and thinking that Kaia would like that. Percy having told her of the life that Kaia had lead before coming to Percy on their trip to Atlantis to meet her.

"I think that's an excellent idea. What about you Kaia?"

"Can grandpa and grandma come?"

"I'm not sure little one. It'll depend on—"

"Why of course we'll come!"

All three turned in surprise as from the front door walked Amphitrite and Poseidon, already dressed for a day at the water park, Amphitrite in a white and orange bikini with a white open knit tunic and a sun hat on her head, with sandals on her feet, carrying a bag at her side that seemed filled with everything one would need for a day at the park, looking to all the world like some doting grandmother, instead of the powerful Queen of the oceans she was. Her husband fairing the same in a pair of sea green swim trunks, flip flops, and a white tank top.

"Come on, we've already got the tickets you three just need to get dressed."

"Thanks dad. But we'll have to stop by a store, Annabeth doesn't have a swimsuit, or any clothes really."

"I asked for a favor from Aphrodite, go ahead and check your closet and the second set of drawers in your room now Annabeth."

"Thanks Amphitrite!" Annabeth called over her shoulder, eager to see what had arrived and what she was going to wear. Once in her and Percy's room, she found there was indeed a new set of drawers for herself, inside finding socks, underwear, and several swimsuit options, and a second set of drawers next to it filled with jeans, capris, sweats and other clothing options. Checking the closet quickly, she found it filled with every sort of clothing she'd ever need. Sun dresses, dresses, skirts, button up shirts, t-shirts, V-necks, and several others.

Picking out a bright cyan blue bikini top and matching bottom as well as a white open knit tunic that closely matched the one Amphitrite was wearing, just a slightly different design in the knitting.

When she exited the bathroom, hair still in a pony-tail and dressed for her day at the waterpark after grabbing a pair of sandals for herself she found Percy waiting, already dressed in a pair of blue and white swim trunks, along with a white tank top and a pair of aviators on his head, struggling to dress a giggling Kaia into a cute looking white, pink, and sequined one piece.

"I'll get her dressed, are those her things on the bed there as well?"

Sighing in exasperation, Percy simply nodded his head and exited the room, causing Kaia to erupt into giggles again. "Daddy had trouble."

"He did indeed, didn't he? Come on now, let's get you dressed."

She soon enough had her dressed in the little one piece, along with a pair of pink flip flops with fish swimming on them, along with one of Percy's shirts over her swim suit for the drive and while not in the water. As she finished she noticed one final item she'd missed on her bed. It was a ball cap with a note from her mother.

 _I'll be by to see you soon, promise._

 _I helped Aphrodite with most of the clothing, she wanted to go way overboard._

 _But here's a gift from me to you,_

 _For when you don't want to be noticed._

 _Love,_

 _Your mother._

Sending up a quick thank you to her mother, she decided that Kaia would need it more than her for protection from the sun, so turning she placed it on her head while turning to place the note on the nightstand. When she turned around to see how Kaia looked with the hat she let out a scream. Kaia was missing.

Percy was quickly in the room with her, bursting through the door, looking about worriedly in the room. "What's wrong!?"

"Kaia's gone! She just disappeared!" Annabeth all but shouted at Percy, each looking wildly around the room, before they were stopped by an eruption of Giggles and the bed suddenly dipping from an invisible weight as if someone were rolling back and forth on it while laughing.

"Mommy and daddy so funny. Kaia here! I here!"

Looking first to each other, than back to the giggling indention on the bed, Annabeth slowly walked towards the bed with Percy, her hand hesitantly reaching out and coming into contact with Kaia's belly, slowly moving up and taking the hat off her head. Kaia coming back into existence once removed.

"See mommy? I here!"

"That you are little princess." Percy picked her up, rubbing noses before kissing her forehead and setting her back down. "That's a neat little trick. Who gave you that?"

"Mom. I should have read more into her note. I just figured that a hat would help disguise me. Not that it actually made one invisible or anything of the like. We'll put that away for later. Come on, let's go."

When they entered back into the dining room, Amphitrite and Poseidon were waiting with a knowing smirk on their faces as they questioned if everyone was ready to go.

"Come on, let's go then. We've got a car outside to go in, also here you go princess." Poseidon summoned a white hat with a little pink tiara on it for decoration, placing it on Kaia's head.

Amphitrite immediately pulling the hat off and putting Kaia's hair in a pony-tail then replacing the hat. Glancing at Annabeth before rolling her eyes. "Men."

"Yeah. Men." Kaia echoed, attempting to cross her arms and huff like she'd seen grandma do.

With a laugh from everyone at her behavior, they exited Percy's condo and took the elevator down, all of them piling in to the white Escalade that was parked and waiting, Poseidon and Amphitrite climbing in front, Percy and Annabeth getting in the back seat after buckling Kaia into the awaiting booster seat.

/-/-/

They arrived at the water park, everyone coming through the gate as Poseidon and Amphitrite passed off tickets to the gate keeper. They quickly put sun tan lotion on Kaia, more to be safe and keep up appearances than that she needed it. As children of the ocean, they would only tan in the sun, never burn luckily.

So after the girls had gotten out of their tunics, and Kaia of Percy's shirt. The guys shucked off their own shirts and they were off, all of them heading to the racing slides they'd seen. Two six story drop slides, getting into line to begin their day at the water.

On the first slides Poseidon and Percy decided a race was in order. So after Kaia and Annabeth slid together down one slide, Amphitrite on the other. They prepared themselves.

At the words, "GO!" from the lifeguard on the slide, they were off, their powers pushing them down the slide faster than any normal human could have achieved.

The lifeguard on the slide would swear for years to come he saw the water grab hold of the two muscled men and pulled them down the slide at frightening speeds. But as it couldn't be proven, he simply swallowed loudly and called for the next two to step up, thankful that his voice didn't crack from how frightened he was at what he thought he'd seen.

Percy and his father raced down the slide, both urging the water to shoot them faster down the slide. As they reached the bottom they used their power to shoot water extremely high into the air and around them, dousing many who were passing the slide. Specifically a jumping and giggling little girl who had been watching her father and grandfather race, and was now soaking wet along with a chuckling mother and grandmother.

As they moved from slide to slide they received all sort of looks. Many looking longingly at the two muscled and tattooed men. For Poseidon had closely copied the tattoos Percy had on his own while Percy was still angry at him. Having a trident similar to Percy's on his back, only one trident on his arm matching Amphitrite's on Percy's arm, along with tribal markings on his upper arm and across his shoulder blades. Even though one was obviously a grandfather, he was still ripped and looked younger than many thought he had a right to be.

Then there were many looks of longing towards the two extremely attractive females with them, both stunning in their bikinis, many watching Annabeth as she walked about. Though the longing looks ended when they caught sight of the little girl running to and fro between the four of them, many seeing the resemblance between her, the tattooed younger man, and his two parents, so their longing gazes stopped.

They also received many judgmental stares at the tattoos on Kaia, horrified that someone would do that to a little girl. One even going so far as to stop them and beginning to berate them in front of everyone until Poseidon spoke up.

"I will excuse you this once. My wife, son and his girlfriend and their daughter and I are royalty from a part of Greece, visiting this country. This insult towards my people and our ways would be worthy of punishment to the highest degree. Our markings are painless and leave no harm to the people. So go back about your business before you find yourself in trouble."

The imposing figure that Poseidon had suddenly become upon speaking caused the speaker to bow quickly and apologize, scuffling away from them as all eyes were now upon them again at the words of royalty.

The final look they got was of recognition, or honor by other's who bore markings of the Greek gods. Some were children of the gods, waving and some coming up to speak with them. Other's blessed by gods, or the children of demi-gods and so knew who they were. Waving at them from affair, and trying to prevent their children from running up to talk to the god and goddess that were in the water park with them.

After their run in with the rude speaker, they hopped on the next ride. A tube slide that had Percy climbing in to the tube as Kaia jumped into his lap and squirmed about till she was comfortable, and then leaned back, putting her head under Percy's chin. "I ready!"

"Alright then, here we go." With that, they were sent down the curving slide, Percy giving them a little nudge as they floated down the slide, Kaia shouting in happiness as they fell.

Annabeth slid down right behind them, and Poseidon and Amphitrite close behind her and sharing their own tube.

They took a break to get something to eat, Kaia deciding she wanted a corndog as the other's got themselves a slice of pizza.

Once finished, and Kaia had been cleaned up some. They decided to take it easy for a bit and so got into the lazy river to float along.

Poseidon was currently floating on the water, using his powers to keep him well above the water, many watching in fascination as he passed by. Wondering how he was staying aloft so high and so smoothly. While Amphitrite did the same, her head resting on Poseidon's stomach as they lazily floated along, watching Percy, Annabeth, and Kaia as they played in the water. Percy picking Kaia up and holding her under the falling waterfalls located all up and down the lazy river. Annabeth coming up and tickling Kaia while she was in the air, giggling like mad. Before she'd suddenly turn and tickly Percy. Causing him to break out in to laughter and set Kaia down, then fight a losing battle as the two girls in his life teamed up on him to chase him about the river, tickling him whenever they got close. Before Percy would suddenly snatch Kaia up again and start all over.

Their final slide of the day was a large slide where they rode on big inflatables. Poseidon climbed in first, Amphitrite climbing to sit between his legs, before Kaia sat in her lap, securely between their legs and they took off. Percy and Annabeth riding alone on that slide.

/-/-/

Before they left, they made sure to stop by the gift store and let Kaia pick out a few items. Laughing when she came back with a large stuffed shark that she could barely get her arm around, and a small beta fish she'd heard yelling insults at passing customers and searching for a fight, and ended up asking a store clerk to get the feisty neon blue with hot pink finned fish for her. Getting him in a baggy while he was shocked speechless that someone had understood him. Only to start bowing and apologizing for wanting to fight a princess of the sea once she carried him back to her parents and grandparents. The little fish immediately knowing who they were.

When Kaia wasn't looking as they were paying for the items, Poseidon picked the little fish up.

"Hello little one. I have a mission for you, I hope you'll be fine with that?"

"Aye Milord!" The little fish shouted, for though he was smarter than the average Beta, he was still a small and insignificant fish, and held back by being in captivity his whole life.

"Good. Then I will be granting you a greater intelligence, the ability to contact me, my wife, or my son should she ever be in danger. As well as the power that should she ever be in danger immediately that we cannot arrive in time to help, you can switch places with one of my royal guard who will be able to defend her till we arrive. So saying I will add that you will be able to swim and breathe in any sort of water, a greater life span, and healing abilities."

"Thank you milord." The fish began to actually understand what his liege was saying, his words making sense as he felt his mind expand and grow.

"So Kaia, what shall we name this feisty fish?"

"Bubbles!" She excitedly shouted, jumping up a little as she yelled it.

"Bubbles! That is—a perfectly good name! Her highness chooses my name well."

Laughing at the little fish Percy grabbed the bag from his father who was giving the fish a glare that told him what would happen if he messed up or upset his granddaughter.

/-/-/

When they arrived home, it was to a surprise guest. Nico was waiting, having used his key to get inside. Neither Percy nor Annabeth could miss the look of pain and longing that crossed his face at the sight of the smiling Percy and Annabeth holding hands. His thoughts shooting off towards a certain Hispanic girl who had returned from the dead, but could not remember him.

"Percy. Can we talk?"

Nodding as he handed a sleeping Kaia to Annabeth, Percy and Nico stepped out onto the balcony. Closing the door as Annabeth walked back towards Kaia's room to put her in bed.

As she returned from putting Kaia in bed she heard Nico's raised voice briefly through the glass. "WHAT CAN I DO?! SHE WON'T REMEMBER! AND I CAN'T…" His yelling ended as tears began streaming from his eyes as he collapsed against the railing, Percy pulling him into a hug, his words lost through the thick glass.

/-/-/

It was an hour later when Nico finally left, an idea forming in his mind as he gave Annabeth a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, congratulating her on remembering and finding Percy. Once again, neither of them missing the brief look of pain on his face as he did so.

They cuddled up on the couch after, just basking in the warmth of the other. Of being together again. "It's hard. Jason's making strides with Piper judging from his texts recently. But Nico's hit a wall. She can't seem to remember as easily as you two have. You were the fastest, obviously. Piper still hasn't remembered everything, but she's getting there. But I think Nico finally found his answer. Hopefully it'll be the push Reyna needs to remember."

"They'll remember. I know they will. The Three of us are far too smart and stubborn to forget our loves for long. And you three should know that better than anyone." Laying her head on his shoulder as he pulled her closer. They stayed on the couch for another hour or so before going to bed. Knowing that Kaia would more than likely find herself into their bedroom once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, a serious apology from me to all of you for now updating my stories in forever. I'm working on getting all my stories ready for an update. Tamers of the Heart just won the drawing in my mind to be updated first. Snakes and Soul bonds be looking for the next update, followed by No Matter What, and then Bid of A Lifetime after that. I'm hoping to have at least two updates done by Christmas. I've been super busy with finals for college here, along with having a girlfriend and that time that is devoted to her.**

 **Anyways, I'm back, here's a smallish chapter for you guys, only about 5k words of story, sorry it's so short. I should be back to my 7-10k chapters in a chapter or so. Well, enjoy the story and leave me lots of reviews, (the more I get the faster I'll get around to it. promise.) And I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

McCanner- Thank you very much. We will be seeing those reactions soon. Trying to take a bit more time with Piper and Reyna's awakening.

Reading Pixie- I'm glad you like her, she's a joy to write and I've been loving her character. Rest assured there is plenty in store for her with this story.

Jeramy-Toombs- Thank you very much. Sorry it took so long for more to come.

Stickman6969- Thank you, I'm glad you don't mind as he and Annabeth are my favorites.

ShadowRiptide- Thank you. Here is that Jason you've been searching for, Nico will be on the way soon enough. In about a chapter or so.

Trebott- Thank you. That really means a lot. I'm glad I'm improving as I go.

Another Random Human- Thank you, she is adorable, I must agree. I'm doing my best to have my own story here that is far from others and on it's own. It starts close to others, but I feel as if I've deviated enough for it to be my own, or at the last, one of the better pirate stories out there. And rest assured, the crew will most certainly be making an appearance soon.

Misty Azalea Fairy- No Kronos is gone to a point, he might make a return, but he is not in any way the new baddy, or the problem they'll be facing. Continue reading and you will discover soon enough what/who that is.

Alberts24- Sadly no. Sadly no.

Bmftas101- Soon enough. Soon enough.

Yunghomer- Thank you very much! I'm glad it's as good as it's prequel and doesn't lose it's novelty since it's a sequel. I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

Cherry98Blossom- Heeeyyyyy, thank you very much. Kaia is still young enough, and trusts Percy enough, that she's still a little girl who loves gifts. Plus she can 'feel' and tell that these people/gods are related to her and will protect her. Triton will make a comeback, no worries there, he's neither forgotten to left out. Enjoy this chapter Cherry, you're one of my longer readers so I always appreciate and cherish your words. Thank you.

So imight be crazy- Sorry amigo, but Percabeth is my favorite, and will always get more attention here. But this chapter, and at least the next one are Jason, and after that is Nico. So calm down and read friend. As far as kids for all of them go, as of the immediate few chapters. No. Later on though we'll see.

Gautier-destany-gautier- Thank you. I try my best.

Ufudidjdhducjdjd- What a guest username, I must say. Anyways, thank you so very much for the yelling, it was really uplifting to read the excitement in your review. I'll be sure to take all haters with a pinch of salt, no worries. Thank you very much. Enjoy this chapter.

ReynicoCaleo502- Lolz, your name was a rather obvious hint to me who you love and adore. Do not worry, they will make their appearance in two chapters time.

Lady Loyal- I'm sorry I haven't updated, like at all. But here is one for you. Enjoy it.

HearThrobbingFanticyLover- Thank you very much. And I will be updating right now, lolz. And hopefully soon again after.

Chapter 5

He had an idea of what, or more precisely who, awaited him inside this store his mother and Aunt had been pushing for him to visit. The hurried message he'd received from Percy to Nico and himself through Jason's link, had left both Nico and Jason Speechless. It had been hurried and to the point. Percy obviously distracted and confused, but they had understood it none the less.

 _"I'm not sure how, but the girls are back. If Mom, Aunt Hera, and Aunt Persephone have asked to you to go somewhere they could be in there. I just found Annabeth. They have no memories of before."_

There had been no questioning him, four hundred years of having only each other and their mother's here and there to care for them. Had built an unshakable foundation of trust and love between the three brothers. If one said they were back and to keep their eyes open. Then their eyes were open.

So he'd spent the rest of the day mentally preparing himself for his visit to his Aunts store, knowing full well that inside he would find his several centuries dead lover working as a shopkeeper or shopper with no idea of the past she had or who she really was.

What he was unprepared for, was the blast of perfume that assaulted his senses the moment he entered the shop, coughing as he tried to expunge the pungent smell that had his eyes closed and his lungs heaving for breath.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! You walked right into that didn't you?"

He did his best to look up through tear laden eyes to the woman owning the voice that haunted his dreams and his nightmares.

"Piper…"

"That is my name, try not to wear it out eh? I just remembered it a few months ago apparently." She laughed at her own inside joke, patting him on the back as he still stood crouched over, trying to clear his lungs.

"Can I help you today? I doubt you came here just to meet me and let me spray perfume down your throat."

" _If only you knew."_ He thought, smirking inwardly at how close she was to being correct. "I'm actually looking to get some new shirts and perhaps a pair of jeans. But I have a terrible sense of fashion. Or so my brothers tell me. Perhaps you could help a fellow out?"

"I'd be glad to. Follow me to the men's side and we'll get started on your new outfits. You have a limit to spend?"

"Currently no limit. I'll buy what I like and not buy what I don't." He finished with a wink, being rewarded with a small blush as she nodded her understanding as they walked.

It was the hardest hour of shopping in his life, and with a doting Aunt like Aphrodite that was tough to beat. But to be this close to the woman he loved and hadn't seen for hundreds of years. And here she was, alive and in front of him, and he couldn't touch nor kiss her, or even tell her he loved her. He'd been hoping after a few minutes of shopping, she'd shout 'just kidding!' and jump into his arms. But sadly nothing like that occurred. So instead he put his patience to the test and just flirted as if he were some random shopper, and she some random worker.

He was checking out when an opportunity came. "Well, thank you for shopping with us, and your total will be $432.57. Will that be credit or debit?" She questioned, accepting the black card he handed to her.

"Credit. Thank you. Also, thank you for helping me out. You have wonderful taste in fashion, not only for yourself but also others. Something my brothers do not have. They can only criticize what I wear and not help me find something good for myself. Probably because of our differences in dress though."

"Well, you were a joy to dress up. You look rather handsome in everything you wore."

Her hands instantly went to her mouth as she blushed profusely. "Oh! I'm sorry that was very forward. I apologize, I'm sure you have a girlfriend somewhere and I should not be saying such things. I'm so sorry."

"It's absolutely fine. Really, you are rather beautiful yourself. And no, I do not have any sort of girl at the moment. Rather free in fact."

"Oh. Well… um… here are your clothes. And thank you for shopping with us."

Their hands lingered while exchanging bags, both eyes locked on the other as their hands touched.

"Indeed. Thank you… Piper. I shall see you around."

She nodded sadly as he turned and made towards the door. Stopping and spinning around to face her. "Actually Piper. I was wondering if—never mind. I'll see you around."

He was almost to the door when a voice stopped him. "Are you just going to walk out of here and not even try!"

Turning with a scowl he found the owner of the voice to be a gruff looking older lady, wearing her manager's pin proudly as she walked towards the cash registers and doorway where they were.

"She's had many offers from many guys, and she's said no to all of them. But she may say yes to someone, and you might have lost your chance young man. Forever."

At the words forever her eyes met his in a knowing look, informing Jason that this was no mere store employee. He looked to Piper and found her shyly staring at her computer, furiously trying to ignore her embarrassing store manager who had chased off almost any boy who took an interest in her, except this one. Something both curious, and embarrassing.

"Gah! Screw it all. Piper, I know you don't really know me, other than this hour we've spent trying to make me look decent." She giggled slightly at this, still not meeting his eyes. "But would you be willing to get a coffee with me. Or dinner. Or a movie, or, or… Or anything really. You're a marvelous girl, and I can't even begin to explain how pretty you are. So please, may I have a date?"

She finally looked up, mirth in her eyes. "Yes, I suppose I have some free time this upcoming weekend. Shall I give you my number?"

"That would be amazing. I mean, useful. It'd be useful." He cursed his inability to speak properly in her presence as he handed her his phone. Watching curiously as she didn't ask questions but quickly, and skillfully entered her number into his phone, under the name of 'pipes' with a winking smiley at either end of her name.

"How long have you been here, if I may ask?" His curiousness at her finesse with a phone when she was supposed to be asleep until just recently.

"Well, to be honest I'm not sure. I woke up from a coma around four months ago to the owner of these stores in my room. She informed me that one of her stores was robbed, and I was one of the many that were hurt, but also the one hurt the worst and that I'd been in a coma for several months. I'd forgotten most everything before I woke up. Just remembering how to talk, write, and various other mundane tasks. She informed me that she was sorry and wanted to offer me a job at a new store location, with a higher pay and even offered to pay for my living here. After spending two months trying to figure out who I was with no success. I accepted. Went into training for the stores again, and arrived her a few days ago before it opened." She suddenly realized how much she had said, and almost without breathing. She instantly blushed and her hands once again found their way over her mouth in horror. "I'm so sorry for that backstory. I have no idea what came over me. In answer, I've been here a few days." She rushed, turning to fiddle with some clothes and hangers at the back of the service area.

"It's not a problem at all. I love the sound of your voice. Well, I shall see you soon then? I'll text you later to pick a date and time, as well as what we're doing."

"Great. I'll wait for your text. Have a good day Jason!"

It took everything he had not to turn back and pull her into a hug, kissing her until he passed out from lack of oxygen, at her saying his name.

"You as well Piper. You as well."

/-/-/

He was losing it. He couldn't find what to wear for the life of him. He'd gone through his closet twice, and his drawers three times. Tossing aside button ups, ties, v-necks, t-shirts, and other various manner of clothing. Nothing seemed right for a play and then dinner at the new Italian Restaurant that had opened up.

He might have lost it trying to find the perfect outfit when he suddenly found himself dressed in a tux, reminisce of the one he wore on his final Birthday on Olympus before they were first sent on their quest. The suit he wore when he danced with his mother. Looking behind him he found his mother standing there, watching him with a sad, tired smile on her face as she stepped forward to straighten out his outfit. "You grew up so fast… You know that? Far too fast. What I wouldn't give to have that small child who hummed with electricity when he got excited. Who would curl up on my belly while I red him bedtime stories and fall asleep all cuddled up on mommy." With a kiss on his cheek, followed by a longer one on his forehead, Hera took in the sight of her handsome son before her.

"He's not too far away mom. I seem to remember several nights of vivid dreams during the war of sleeping with my head in your lap as you ran your hands through my hair and told me stories."

"Caught me did you?" She asked with a small smile.

"I just didn't say anything, I was afraid you'd stop." He looked down for a moment, remembering those hard years after Piper had been taken away from him, followed soon after by the rest of the crew.

Percy had been devastated, just like they all had. His jokes came far less often, fighting whenever he could. For once in many a monsters life they found themselves being hunted. They all did at one point. Hunt down anything they could fight. Always looking for the harder challenge to conquer. Destroy. They'd only had each other and their mothers when they could escape their fathers watchful eye. The boys hadn't wanted a thing to do with their fathers after that day.

Now though, it seemed they had been tricked, and needed to have a discussion with their fathers.

"Thanks for the outfit mom. I think it'll be perfect. Got any advice?"

"Don't try and rush things. I know you'll be tempted too, but take your time. Piper may not be as quick to remember as Annabeth will. Because of her mother's blessing and claim, as well as her own natural brain power, her mind is much more set to getting back what it lost. This is a hard lesson I'm afraid that Nico won't be able to deal with as easily." The sad look in her eye for her nephew spoke volumes to Jason.

"Then Percy and I will just have to be there for him, as we all were before. But I'll keep what you said in mind. Take it easy. Don't push. Got it. I'll see you around mom. Love you!" With a quick kiss on the cheek and hug, Jason was out the door and hopping into his car. On his way out to pick up his beautiful date.

/-/-/

The door opened right as he went to knock, an excited looking Piper smiling up at him sheepishly. "Hey! Sorry, I've been so excited that I sort of… was waiting… Are you ok? Is there something wrong with this outfit? Too much?" She began to worry, pulling at her clothing and deciding if she should change.

"NO! No. You're perfect. Truly." He whispered.

He'd been caught unaware when the door suddenly opened and he found Piper, dressed in a sleeveless electric blue floor length backless mermaid dress, a black wrap gracefully laying on either of her arms, slung across her back. A small black purse clutched in her left hand, long black evening gloves on her delicate arms as she rapidly spoke.

He held out an arm, still staring openly in silent praise as he guided her down the steps of her apartment to his car. Opening the door for her as she slid in, her own gaze silently appraising his own outfit and how well it matched her own.

"Come on Jason. You're not that old! You can do this. Woo the girl. Well… re-woo her."

/-/-/

"Come on Piper. Be smart. Don't ramble. You've got this. This is the hottest and nicest guy you've ever met. And you haven't smiled this much since before waking up in that hospital. At least that the assumption. Can't remember anything before the coma anyway…" Piper muttered, giving herself a pep talk, unaware that her date was doing the same as he walked around the car.

/-/-/

They pulled up to the Opera house in town. The location of the biggest and best plays that side of California. Jason, ever the gentleman, hurried about the car to open her door for her as she exited the car. Looking up at the grand building they were about to enter.

"This looks so nice. I hope you didn't spend a lot on our first date. Really I'm not someone who needs to be spoil—"

"Don't worry. This is nothing. And for you, I wonder if it will be enough. Now, nothing more about money or being worthy, let's just enjoy the night eh?"

His statement caught her off guard, but caused a flutter in her stomach as she nodded, gracefully laying her arm in the crook of his.

"A Mr. Grace, so nice of you to join us. Your booth has been prepared with a fresh chilled bottle of wine and a few hors d'oeuvres as well."

"Thanks ed. Take the wife out tonight for me would you?" Jason said, handing the keys to his car and a hundred to the older greeter waiting at the door.

"Of course. Enjoy the show sir."

"That was an awfully big tip." Piper commented, looking wryly up at her handsome escort.

"Well he's an awfully nice guy, and always takes care of me. I come here quite frequently. I get the best when I come thanks to him, so I make sure he gets the best as well. Besides, that wasn't a lot for me at all."

"Ah, pulling the 'I'm a rich boy' move eh?"

"To keep your attention on little ol' me. I'll try anything." He smirked, opening the door to his private viewing room in the theatre.

She giggled as he helped her into her chair, her eyes focusing momentarily on the stage below them, and their great view from above.

"Now, let's enjoy this play. I've heard lots of good things about it."

/-/-/

The play began, dimmed lights as two minor characters stepped forwards, their voices raised in high nasal tones. Jason noting them as the comic relief for the show as he subtly leaned towards his date, hand resting dangerously close to her own. Her seeming to not notice at the moment.

It was when he returned his attention from his beautiful date to the stage that he almost lost all composure. It took everything within him to stop from physically shouting out as the main character took the stage. Zeus of Olympus, playing the main character in the play. His eyes glinting with amusement as he met Jason's glare and smiled big for the crowd. Not slipping up in his performance in the least.

Jason's mind shouted across the expanse towards his father, linking himself with is father mentally, something he hadn't done for centuries. He'd actively avoided it in fact.

 _"Dad! What are you doing! Don't you dare fucking mess this up for me!"_

The only response he received was a smirk from his father and a light reprimand to enjoy the show. Sighing internally he decided he'd attempt to do just that. But the next time he saw his father, he was decking him. Twice. Once for this elaborate trick with Piper and the other girls, and a second time for being on stage. And maybe a third, just for good measure.

"The main actor looks really familiar. I'm sure I've seen him somewhere." Piper muttered softly as they continued to watch the show. Drawing a cautious chuckle from Jason as he simply nodded, not trusting his voice on the matter.

/-/-/

They walked out of the theatre hand in hand. If he was honest, he wasn't sure when it happened, it all seemed so normal to him. But he wasn't about to question it or pull away. If she was comfortable and content holding his hand, then he would most certainly appease and take advantage of that.

His car was waiting for them when they exited the theatre, giving the valet waiting patiently a tip and a thank you, they climbed in and took off, heading towards a new Italian restaurant that had opened up in town.

As soon as she hopped in, Piper grabbed the Aux chord plugging that into her phone. "Is it alright if I play a song for you? It's my favorite song. It was playing when I woke up, and it, along with a few others on this playlist really resonate with me. Almost like they hold the key to my locked memories."

"Absolutely."

"Thanks. Ok… Here we go."

From his speakers poured a haunting melody about the sea. The words chilling his heart as he listened, glancing over at his date to see how it affected her. Finding her eyes closed as she drew the melody in and just experienced it.

 _Between the here, Between the now_

 _Between the North, Between the South_

 _Between the West, Between the East_

 _Between the time, Between the place_

 _From the shell_

 _The Song of the Sea_

 _Neither quiet nor calm_

 _Searching for love again,_

 _Mo ghrá_

The song played through again, Jason fighting the feeling to kiss her again, as his emotions raged and how accurate the song was.

He wasn't prepared for the rest of the playlist as another song played that affected him deeply.

 _And I could write a song_

 _A hundred miles long_

 _Well, that's where I belong_

 _And you belong with me_

 _And I could write it down_

 _Or spread it all around_

 _Get lost and then get found_

 _Or swallowed in the sea_

 _You put me on a line_

 _And hung me out to dry_

 _And darling that's when I_

 _Decided to go to see you_

Coldplay's smooth tones flowing from his speakers like water, straight into his ears as he struggled to focus while driving, overly aware of how Piper was swaying to the music, a tear trail running down one eye, the other not far behind as she became lost in the music that was playing.

The final song did him in as Ed Sheeran began playing through his speakers. Tenerife Sea playing through the speakers as he pulled off to the side of the road his gaze fixed solely on her as she began to softly sing the song lilting through her speakers.

/-/-/

Her eyes opened to find his tear stained eyes watching her, with a pain that looked to have been there for centuries. He watched her, unblinking, taking in every detail of her face. She felt as if he was trying to commit this moment to memory. She felt a stirring in her heart she'd never felt before.

She knew she was ever the impulsive one, and this moment was no different as she moved forward, locking lips with him as she quickly pulled away, even as she felt his lips searching hers for a second and longer kiss.

But she wasn't prepared for that, as suddenly she felt part of her mind open up. Memories pouring in of three scared little girls running for their lives through a forest, trying to escape… escape something.

The fear from that moment came back in waves as she pulled away from Jason. His eyes erupting open as he saw the fear in her eyes, all but flinging himself across the car from her. Apologizing profusely as he backed away, his hands raking through his hair as he mentally began hitting himself. Pain evident by his tensed body as she immediately felt bad, putting a hand on his shoulder. Only for him to brush it off.

"NO! I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have… No matter how much… I'm just… I'm sorry." What started in a shout, ended in a whisper of fear.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I just… I really need to go home right now. But I'd really like to see you again. Maybe in a few days. My next day off is Monday night, if you'd like—"

"I'd love to. That would be perfect." He leapt upon the opportunity. Already turning about towards her apartment.

"Thank you."

/-/-/

He walked her up to her apartment. Both stopping outside her door as she unlocked it and opened the door. Not entering, but instead, standing next to him, staring at the open door. A decision being made in her mind.

She turned, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. "Thank you for this wonderful night. I'll see you Monday." Then she slowly leaned forward, giving him a lingering kiss, pulling away with a coy smile as she waved goodbye with a shy little flap of her hand. Closing the door before she outright giggled, broke down crying. And she couldn't tell you the reason for either if she tried. Something inside her had leapt at their lips meeting both times. And she couldn't fight this feeling, that he had a big part to do with her locked memories. But it wasn't the time to question him, nor that yet. Right now she wanted to examine the memory she'd unlocked. After a long hot bath reminiscing about her hot date, and ordering some takeout first of course.

As she flicked on some music and began preparing her bath and choosing food, she failed to hear the inhuman scream that seemed to come from the stairwell. Her mind focused on her phone and nearby restaurants.

/-/-/

On the other side of the door, one man fought not to break down the door and tell her everything. All while kissing and undressing the goddess that had left him after such a brief kiss. A kiss he'd been searching for, for hundreds of years.

His stumbled down the stairs, his rage, anguish, pain, lust, love, and hunger finally driving through him in a wave as a sudden gale force wind blew through the stairwell as his fist flew into the stone wall, repeatedly thudding against it as his hands tore upon the unforgiving stone, gold blood leaking from his damaged hands.

Though he was not the only one hurt, on the other side of the wall the next morning, a resident would find several bricks pushed out on one side of their wall. One split in half and on the floor.

/-/-/

He fell into his bed, spent and exhausted as he lay down. He was so close. So close. But alas, it was not the time yet. But perhaps… Perhaps on Monday.

He drifted off to sleep, unaware of the goddess that suddenly appeared in the corner of the room, her sadness at her child's current problem etched across her face as she slid onto his bed, pulling his head lightly up and onto her lap. Her voice coming softly at first, his favorite lullaby putting him into a deep and comforting sleep, as her power stretched out, fixing his hurt hands even quicker than his body was.

"Soon baby. Soon my little prince." She whispered, before switching to the lullaby's ancient Greek words, her hands softly playing with his hair and tracing his face.

/-/-/

He awoke that morning more energetic than he'd been expecting, especially since his body had had to heal several broken bones in his hands, as well as two broken digits. Brushing it off he climbed out of bed and headed towards his bathroom, intent on getting a good start on the day. Counting down until he next saw her.

/-/-/

He dreamed the four days leading up to his next date with Piper. Of those first few decades without her. Decades that he and his brothers were less demigod and human, more machine. Hunting every monster, they came across, none escaped their vengeance. They'd each at one point chosen some monster believed impossible, or nearly so to beat and destroy. And they'd destroyed them.

Nico had only sought out a monster once, but the hunt had taken him three years of destroying, torturing and questioning monsters until he found it. The Chimera. His battle lasted three days, and he'd been left incapacitated after the battle, a lion's tooth, snake fang, and goat horn lying next to him.

His mental call of distress through their link had allowed Percy and Jason enough time to find and heal him before it was fatal. But knowing their bodies and strength, they could survive worse he knew. The next monster Nico had stumbled upon. A lamia preying upon small demigod children, trying to escape camp. He'd gone into the cave after leaving the child she'd recently grabbed outside of it to wait for him. He'd come back that night covered in blood and cuts. Very little of the blood had been his own.

Jason himself had hunted down two monsters that were so difficult. Mostly he'd just wander the world and any time he caught a monster around, he killed it. He'd even managed to piss off some Egyptian god by destroying their pet. But after a small encounter with Zeus's master bolt, the god had let him leave without a fight with a warning to stay away. Jason had been so angry he'd decked the god with a lightning charged bolt, his voice dropping to a deadly growl.

"You should let me go because of fear of me, not my father!" He hadn't known it at the time, but all his tattoo's had been glowing, and behind him ghostly images of all the gods whose blessing and mark he had appearing behind him, their eyes glowing with power. The god had stuttered an apology and ran with the clay remains of his beast.

Jason's first monster was the Nemean Lion. Tracking it had been easy as it was running on a rampage through east Asia, destroying towns along the way as it picked fights with Dragons along the countryside.

The battle had started in the night, Jason attacking it during one of its rampages through a small village, and had lasted into the next night.

Jason still bore the claw marks on his back, and the pelt made a nice throw for his bed.

Jason's final conquest was Echidna. In part he' heard she was hunting him and his brothers for destroying so many of her pets.

So he'd simply decided that the hunter would now become the hunted. He'd taken his sword, throwing spikes, and his bow from Artemis and Apollo.

He'd returned six months later to the village he'd been staying in with a new snakeskin suitcase.

/-/-/

But Percy, Percy had been the worst. He'd fought two one after the other, and set his sights on a third that Jason and Nico had barely been able to keep him from attempting. They were lucky he was already so exhausted and out of his right mind, or the two together would have been hard pressed subduing him without much of a fight.

After clearing Malta of any Greek related monsters he could find, the others had quickly ran, he set his sights upon Charybdis and her sister Scylla. He hopped into the Tyrrhenian Sea from Genoa and swam all the way there, carrying only Riptide into battle.

Sailors the world over commented on how the waters raged and not a ship could pass within several thousand kilometers from the supposed location of Scylla. Jason and Nico had known instantly who it was and headed that direction as soon as they could.

Percy had started with Charybdis, using the currents to rip her form the water and throw her on land. Proceeding to walk in through her mouth and cut his way through her body. Eventually her body disintegrating into a massive pile of dust, leaving Percy almost naked. Her stomach acid having eaten his clothes but unable to eat him, holding a massive tooth and a look of fury on his face at his target running away.

He'd leapt the distance from there to Scylla, diving into the water heedless of what was under it. It was said that the waters boiled and frothed for a week, changing to a blood red color before the crazed man who'd dove in erupted from the water, covered in hot, sticky green blood, the only thing seeming to wet his body, water not even touching him. The blood caked around his naked body and coating his hair that was plastered to his head.

It was in this state that Jason and Nico finally found Percy, walking across the land towards where they assumed Typhon was stored. Planning to pick a fight with the father of monsters.

It had taken them two full days to entirely wear Percy own enough that they could subdue him. Dropping him off with Circe on her island, along with Amphitrite who cared for him and nursed him back to some semblance of sanity.

They'd each found monsters in themselves on these journeys that they fought for years after to crush. Mostly they were successful. But every once in a while, a monster would see that brief side of them, that was scarier than anything they'd faced.

/-/-/

His few days of restless sleep finally ended when he woke up Monday morning.

Today was the day, he was convinced she would finally remember everything. He'd told Percy this, who was confident that it was true. So excitedly he prepared for his day. He had three classes to get through before he'd get to see her. But he'd been through hell, three hours was but a few seconds in his mind. He was ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I'm extremely sorry about all this time it's taking me. I've had a super busy life recently and not all of it good. I had a wedding this weekend, my Great Grandmother has cancer and is choosing not to have treatment so I'll be visiting her for what will be the last time most likely next weekend. It's been super tough since finding that out. On top of all this my first final is Monday and then I'll be testing all week. But I'm getting through it and moving on.**

 **Anyways enough about me, here's a new chapter for you. The next step in Jason and Piper's beginning story here. Next chapter will be from Nico's point of view. I hope everyone's excited about Nico and Reyna coming in. Then after them we'll get back to my beloved Percabeth. The plot is thickening and things are starting to come together. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I typed most of it in the back of a car driving to the wedding in Indianapolis and am uploading it by using my phone as a hot spot. So I hope you enjoy. There's another AN at the end of the story I'd like everyone to take a look at, especially those who entered an OC in Tamers of the Sea or those who missed the opportunity and wish they could have. There will be an opportunity at the end of the story for more OC's to make their way into the story. Not for a Pirate crew this time. But it will be equally fun I think. Anyways! Thank you and Enjoy the chapter.**

Cherry98Blossom- No doubt right? I'm glad I could distract you for a little while. Hunger games quote was well taken haha. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. It was a mix of being so busy, as well as wanting this chapter to fit well and not be a copy of Percy and Annabeth. I already know what I'm doing with Nico and his is much more different than Percy's already, but Jason's I'd been a little unsure of. But I got it taken care of so read this chapter and let me know what you think.

Mccanner- Thanks! Hope you like this new chapter.

Astral8- I'm glad I'd updated as well haha. Just wish I'd gotten this chapter up sooner. You'll find out in this chapter. Read my friend. Read.

Bmftas101- I did indeed. And now I'm doing it again.

Another Random Human- Thanks! It warms my heart how much you and others have been enjoying this story. The crew will return… probably haha. Can't give too much away now can I?

Misty Azalea Fiary- Yeah, Zeus loves his kid too much to not get back involved the moment he thinks he can. I hope you enjoy this next chapter in the story.

Reading Pixie- Thank you. I hope you like this story.

Hussainzubair68- We will be getting to Nico the next chapter so no worries. This one is all about Jasper.

Trebott- Thank you. I'm glad to pull you back into my little world here haha. Enjoy this chapter.

Guest- Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it. and someday he might. Who knows?

JelloGirl323- (I love jello. It's the best.) I'm glad you enjoy my stories so well. I love it when people tell me they've been enjoying them so much. I'm sincerely sorry that it took so long to update and you had to wait. Especially after such a convincing review for me to quickly update.

The Story that Never Ends- (If your name is based off never ending tale +10 points to you. If not… +5) I enjoy it that you've been eating my story up. And as stated in the above AN several reasons sadly. Hopefully this summer will be much better for updating often and getting time to write. Sorry about the late update but I hope you enjoy.

Smithymd- Thank you. Very much. Your words mean a lot to me. I'm glad you think I've a talent with writing. Enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 6

He arrived at the door, a bouquet of lilies in his hands as he knocked upon her door. Concentrating on his breathing as if he were about to start a fight with an un-killable monster again.

The door opened and time slowed for a moment as she came into view. Dressed spectacularly in a floral print summer dress in hues of deep pinks and blues she smiled when she saw him. Dressed as he was in jeans, a white v-neck and a leather jacket with a pair of aviators hanging from the v in his shirt he cut a tasty scene.

"You look great." He commented.

"You're not so bad yourself, though I don't think I've seen such a stereotypical pilot look even in a movie."

"Well when I go flying I like to look the part."

"What do you mean—" She began as he linked arms and began dragging her toward the elevator.

"Just close your eyes and trust me eh?"

/-/-/

She was two parts excited, three parts terrified as Jason helped her up in to the co-pilot seat of his 'twin engine cessna' as he'd called it. Or his 'baby'.

He climbed in beside her soon after closing her door, a smile on his face as he put his sunglasses on and handed her a second pair that had been hanging form the visor of the plane. "You ready?" He questioned as the engines turned on and he began pulling out onto the tarmac of the air strip.

"I'm just going to close my eyes for a bit."

"Fine. Just open them when I tell you too." He chuckled, pushing the plane forward to take off, using his powers to keep them as steady and calm as he could while she was with him.

He waited till they were high in the sky, the setting sun off to their right, beautiful as it filled the sky and land in amber light.

"Alright, open them."

When she opened her eyes, she was greeted to the sun setting behind a huge compilation of clouds, the moon just across the sky and beginning her climb for the night.

"It's beautiful."

"Isn't it? Much prettier without the plane."

His muttered phrase caught her attention. "but then you wouldn't be flying at all."

Her laughter seemed to breathe life into him. "I suppose so hhmm? Not like humans can fly."

It was at that moment that the engine decided to explode. Smoke suddenly pouring from the engine as they started descending at a rapid pace. It was also then that Jason, searching for the problem with his plane, noticed a small folded piece of paper on the floor of the plane. Picking it up, ignoring Piper's screaming next to him as she glared at him.

The symbol drawn on the paper would have meant nothing to anyone other than Jason, his brothers, and their special ops group from their stint in Serbia during the Bosnian War. Their opposition in the war, and who they found themselves up against often throughout the war. A group blessed and claimed by unknown dieties that they still hadn't been able to figure out. Even after wiping out, what the thought was the whole group. He'd need to warn Percy and Nico they were on the move again and targeting them. They'd also need to contact their old comrades and make sure they were safe.

Instincts kicking in Jason quickly grabbed Piper. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?"

Her screaming cut off abruptly. "What are you talk—"

All other words were cut off as he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, blasting the door to the plane off and jumping out. Taking a screaming Piper with him.

"Fucking Serbians. That was my favorite plane."

The explosion from the plane as she finally blew completely up knocked Piper from his grasp. Her screaming cutting straight to him as she fell, desperately clawing for him as she did so.

"Well, if she doesn't remember after this, I have some serious talking to do with Uncle Apollo for his care of patients."

Using the winds to push him faster he shot like an arrow towards her. Hands stretched out before him as her fear filled eyes stared at him.

He quickly caught up, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. Kissing her full on the mouth as he slowed their decent and brought them to a stop, hovering hundreds of feet above the ground.

"Jason?"

With this one name she fainted in his arms.

"So now you remember? I should have started with a plane blowing up. I'll have to send those Serbians a 'thank you' for getting you memories back.

/-/-/

She woke up just as he was finishing a group call with Percy and Nico.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Why are you at my apartment? Don't get me wrong, this is the best view I've ever woken up to. Our date must have went really well last night considering I took you home with me. What happened last night?"

His world crashed around his ears as she checked her alarm, completely oblivious as to who he was, how she'd just destroyed his world for the second time, or even what had occurred last night. The stress must have caused her to lock those memories away naturally.

"Well, we went for a plane ride."

"I remember that. The view was beautiful."

"The plane blew up."

She froze in her spot. "I don't remember that… you pulling my leg here? How'd we survive the fall then?"

"I had a parachute with me, I was able to strap us both into it and pull the cord before we had fallen too far. You can thank my army days for that."

He could read the unbelief in her eyes as she glared at him. Thinking this some joke and that he should just come clean.

"Look at the outfit your still in. it's scorched. Just like my own clothes."

She had to admit, her clothes were scorched, smelling of oil and smoke.

"Fine, let's say that did all happen. Why should I not be furious with you for taking me up in a faulty plane and almost getting me killed. Then, in what has to be the most exciting day of my life, and I can't remember a thing about it."

"Well first of all, the plane was in perfect working condition." His finger on her lips stopped her outburst. "It was rigged to blow and break. By some old friends of mine from the Bosnian War, looking to get even."

"You mean friends of your dads right? That was in 94 and 95. You and I would have definitely been like 2 when that happened. If even that."

"Right… my dad's friends. Either way. I can't be leaving you alone right now, and you and I have to pack up and get to my brothers. If these guys are after us I need to get you there so that we'll be safe. They certainly know you are associated with me, so I'm sorry but you're now in danger. I promise once I get you to my brothers we'll be able to get you, and ironically enough, two other girls to safety. These people are no joke. Now quickly, pack a bag with what you need."

He carried himself as if this was the most normal thing to him, as if she shouldn't be freaking out that someone was after them. Or more specifically him, and she was involved by default for going on a date with him. "STOP!"

Her shout stopped him in his tracks, turning to look at her, unimpressed by her outbreak, and by his eyes, slightly dead inside. Perhaps he was just really tired?

"Yes?"

"How can you just…. Just… GAH! You act like this is normal. Army guy, have you even been in a fight?! You aren't much older than me, and there haven't been many confrontations during our time, and considering your state side, and from our date a junior in college. You couldn't have gone anywhere significant between high school and college!"

His beautiful eyes darkened considerably. "I've seen more fighting and war than anyone you will find walking this earth. Now, we have dangerous Serbian assassins, explosive specialists, and insurgents after us. If you want to sit around talking about what I have and haven't done, fine. This place is an alright place for a showdown gunfight. But I'd rather go down fighting alongside my brothers and take more than just fifteen of these bastards down with me. So please. Pack. A Bag. Now."

His forceful words cowed her quickly as she nodded, numbly beginning to pack her clothes and get a shower bag prepared. "Hhmm… what does one wear when on the run from bad guys with guns."

"I'd suggest dark, tight fitting clothes. Maybe some dark reds and blues? You've always looked good in them."

His playful wink at the end made this all feel like some exciting adrenaline filled game. With a chuckle she began picking clothes out form his suggestion. Deciding as long as she didn't die from this she'd need to take him on another date. She'd never felt this alive before. Albeit she couldn't remember much of her life, but she was fairly confident she'd never been involved in anything like this.

A knock on the door caused them both pause.

"Keep packing. I'll check it out."

She had to suppress a shudder as she saw him head towards the door, pulling a side arm from the back of his waistband where she now saw a holster hidden.

Two gun shots went off not two minutes after he'd started towards the door.

"It's time to go now!"

He came running back in quickly after that, blood covering the front of his shirt, not his she thankfully noted. "Why in the world am I glad it's not his blood. This should be freaking me out right now. That's real blood, from what is probably a really dead guy." Shaking her head of these thoughts, she brushed them off. She didn't have time to panic or freak out. She needed to get packed. And he needed a different shirt.

"I don't have any shirts that'll fit you well. But I might have a t-shirt that's not too small for you."

"Don't worry. I've already got a bag packed with my things and some weapons for us downstairs in my car. I'll grab a shirt down there."

Quickly he took his shirt off going back to the door, shirtless and gun drawn. Piper swore she'd be damned if she'd ever seen a hotter looking man in her life. She'd be half tempted to take him right there in her room if not for the dead body she knew was somewhere in her apartment and the men trying to kill her still lurking god knows where outside.

/-/-/

They excited the stairwell at a quick walk, Jason's gun holstered again but within easy reach as it was now in her pants and his arm was wrapped around her his hand on the small of her back, where the gun now lay.

The two posing as a new couple, smiling at each other as they walked through the lobby of the building, both eyes everyone around them.

She'd been told to look for men with scars, guns, and a ring with a crest consisting of two eagles on behind a shield with wolves heads on the shields.

She spotted one as they were nearing the door. The man eyeing them as they neared them, her arm tightening from where it was wrapped around his waist.

"Don't worry. Trust me eh?" He smiled at her like nothing were wrong. And it filled her with a foreign feeling she wasn't sure she'd ever felt before, or if she had, it must have been many years ago.

"I suppose I must huh?"

With but a flicker of a glance from his eyes she released him as he launched forwards like a gunshot, fist colliding with the man's face before he could bring the gun from his coat pocked to bear upon them.

"Shall we my love?"

"To our next adventure then." She laughed, taking his hand as they excited the building, soon returning to arms wrapped around each other, Jason's hand once again in easy reach of the gun.

"The gun feels a little lower down your back…"

"Really? It must have slipped some."

Her unconvincing tone, along with the small giggle that rippled through her brought a smile to Jason's face. It apparently wasn't a total loss that she didn't remember falling from the plane and their kiss. "She'll remember. Just be patient."

His mother's voice in his head was gentle and comforting. "yes mother. Now out of my head. I need to focus here."

/-/-/

They arrived at his car without running into another enemy. Jason doing a quick check up of the car before letting her get close to it. Ensuring it hadn't been messed with before opening the door for her. "Hop on in."

"Don't you want your gun?"

"Keep it. That's my smaller one for concealed carry when I need it. I have my old military one in the back I'll grab. You may need it. Just remember. If you shoot, shoot to ensure they aren't getting back up to come after you alright? And don't worry. I know some guys, so you won't be in any trouble for shooting someone. Just make sure you're safe alright?"

Her nod of affirmation caused his heart to skip a beat as she glanced down at the gun in her hands, a thoughtful look upon her face as she did so.

/-/-/

They were on the road for almost an hour when trouble showed up. "We've got company babe."

"Babe?"

"Uh—um sorry I just sort of…"

"Don't worry about it hotstuff. I liked it. Plus, that makes this feel more like a movie. Like we're Bonnie and Clyde or something. It's pretty hot if you ask me. Let's just not die at the end, yeah?"

Wondering where this side of Piper had been hiding when together, but loving it just as much as he loved her he nodded back. "I can promise there will be no dying on our side of the team."

"Good. When we get to our next stop, remind me to kiss you. You deserve it. also are we like dating or something? Isn't that what happens in all the movies. Guy saves girls from assassins, or the government, they go on the run. Fall in love. He's rich. Then the end up on some remote paradise island after killing all the bad guys. She's mega hot and he's sex on stick and a bad ass who can use anything as a weapon?"

"That sounds about right. You're certainly mega hot."

"Fuck it." She closed the distance between them in the car, kissing him full on the mouth before laughing against his lips. I really like kissing you. Especially when going ninety down the highway with the mafia or whoever after us. Adds a little zest to life."

His laughter exploded from within as he sped up. He was totally in love with this crazy girl who was taking the craziness that was his life in stride. Seemingly unfazed by what was occurring. But then, everything she'd been through during their time as pirates was nothing compared to this. Perhaps that was bleeding through here.

Her thoughts were on a picture that had flashed through her mind while kissing him. Of a blonde hair, blue eyed man, identical to Jason, but dressed in what looked like something a pirate might wear, smiling at her from the deck of a large wooden boat.

A gun shot was the only clue they got that their pursuers had finally caught up to them.

"When I tell you too. Shoot right across in front of me will you? Just, don't hit me please. Driving while shot sucks."

"No problem babe. I'm sure I can handle that. Also, you never answered. Are we dating now?"

A chuckle escaped his lips again. "If you're willing to date someone like me with guys gunning for him every now and then. Than yes. I would love to."

"Good. Now when do I shoot?"

"Hold on," Slamming on the breaks their pursuers flew past them, bullets pattering against the side of the car.

"Bullet proof car?"

"Well, I've pissed off lots of people. And as you've said I'm rich, so I thought why not. All my stuff is bullet proof if I can make it that way. This car's probably safer than the president's. Now get ready to shoot. I'll roll the window down, try leaning out the car and shooting out their back tire when I tell you too."

He sped up, their souped up Corvette Grand Sport. A car that was technically not supposed to be out till 2016, but when you'd saved the owner of Chevrolet during a bodyguard mission, you tended to get rewards and perks. Once they'd caught up, more bullets pattering against the car and scratching his paint job he rolled down the window. His arm exiting the window, .40 cal in hand as he fired off two shots. One careening into their side mirror, the other into the back gunmen's head. "Now!"

She leaned out in the moment of silence the enemy moved their fallen comrade and got a second gunmen ready to exit the car. They weren't quick enough as she aimed and pulled the trigger, screaming as the gun kicked in her hands, almost hitting Jason, but somehow managing to hit the back tire and sending their enemies truck careening off the side of the road.

"Time to put some distance between us. We've got another six hours on the road. I'd take a nap if I were you."

"I think I'll do just that. Shooting a gun takes a lot out of you…" She was looking warily at the gun in her hands when he glanced over, a smile on his face. "Wake me up if you need anything, or get too tired. I'd hate to die from a car crash when I've had people shooting at me all day.

"As you wish."

/-/-/

As she lay there, eyes closed so Jason wouldn't worry, her mind wandered.

"Why am I so comfortable right now? I should be freaking out?"

She was worried about her mental health since she was taking this all so easily, and if anything joining in and having fun doing so. For some reason, one that she'd probably never be able to explain, she felt thoroughly at ease and comfortable. As if she'd been doing things like this for years. Fighting people and running around the country with Jason, and without him. It was unsettling. Though she found herself not caring. She was having too much fun. And compared to her boring life since waking up in a hospital with no memories of who she was or what she'd done. Then working in a clothing store and attending school, this was far more exciting.

As she drifted off to sleep she'd dream of being a pirate on the open sea and attacking enemies of her mother…

/-/-/

"Her Percy. Yeah she's sleeping, it's definitely them. The members have the ring and all. Some of the more fanatical ones have it tattooed on them. The most stereotypical group of bad buys I've ever seen."

"Yeah. That sounds about right. I thought we'd wiped all these guys off the face of the planet. We'll need to be careful. Nico is still having trouble with Reyna. Though she's remembered some things he thinks, she just hasn't said so. He'd trying to get her to run with him for her protection. It'll probably not happen till their first attack on them. Then she'll probably be on her way. So Piper is enjoying this thrilling adventure then?"

"Yeah. She is. It's rather surprising, but much more like she used to be on the ship. It's a breath of fresh air honestly. Though she hasn't remembered yet, I think it's coming back in little snippets. She'll freeze up every now and again for a moment, her eyes looking at me but not seeing me. She'll remember soon enough I hope. But until then I'm having a fun time. She's declared us dating as all the on the run couples in movies do. So there is that progress made."

"Ha ha. Good. Good. Yeah Kaia is jumping with joy at the prospect of traveling. She's really excited to meet her uncles in person. She hasn't really met Nico. He just comes in and leaves, usually when she's asleep. She thinks this is all some game Annabeth and I are playing. But Annabeth has—"

In the background deep laughter echoed around the room. "Oh Percy Jackson… You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into now!"

"Percy! Percy what's happening?!"

"Today I will show you what true power it, and how it feels to have something you love torn from you!"

Percy wasn't answering, and from the noises on the other side wouldn't be able to. He must have dropped the phone.

The sound of guns going off sounded on the other side of the line, followed swiftly by two screams. One of a small child, frightened beyond anything she'd ever experienced, the other of a woman who'd just seen the man she loved shot.

"Percy!"

The line went dead…

A second later his phone was ringing, Percy was apparently calling him back.

"Percy! What the he—"

"Jason! Stop this is Annabeth. Some god has taken Percy. I've no clue who they are. But I've got to take care of Kaia, she's in shock right now, and I'm not much better… Perc- Damnit. Just get to the place as soon as you can. He promised me he'd come back. I trust him. Don't worry about it. He's Percy. He's been through worse…"

She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself and not him. Sniffles echoed across the phone from her side. "He'll be back. He's Percy, and if anyone can get themselves in and out of bad situations, its him. Just take care of Kaia and yourself, he'd kill himself if something were to happen to you two."

"He would wouldn't he? Right after eradicating everyone involved with it. Drive safely would you? Give Piper a hug for me, though she won't know who it's from for a little bit longer."

"See you Annabeth."

Hanging up the phone he turned to the sleeping girl beside him. His hand moving of its own accord to land on her leg, resting there for comfort as he drove. His mind torn between thoughts of where Percy was and who had taken him, along with Piper and when she'd finally remember.

/-/-/

When she woke up they were still driving down on some highway, streaming past cars as they went.

"Sleep good?"

"Surprisingly enough yes. These seats are actually fairly comfortable."

"Those were expensive seats, so I'd hope so."

"So you were in the Army eh?"

"Well, sort of. That's just the easiest way to explain it. Honestly I was in a special task force made up of Navy, Army, Air force, and even some Civilian people. It was the best of the best, didn't matter where you were from. We were active in several different wars and skirmishes."

"But you aren't old enough to be involved in the Bosnian war."

"Let's just, say I was alright? It'd be even longer to explain everything. So let's just say I got involved in a second smaller war recently with some disgruntled Serbians. We thought we'd killed them all. Apparently not.

"Alright… What was your job?"

"I was the main marksman of the group. Best aim between my brothers and I. Though Nico wasn't too far behind me."

"What were Nico and Percy then."

"Percy was the leader of the group, as well as our number one combat experts. No one could take him one on one. Only Nico and I could team up and beat him easily together. Nico was both our medic and explosives expert. It was rather ironic actually. We called him Dr. Boom as a joke whenever he was working on someone, or setting up explosives."

"A sniper hhmm? What is the greatest shot you've taken?"

"Going after you."

It was so casual she paused for a second. Before erupting into a smile and punching his arm. "That's not what I was talking about! Though that was incredibly cheesy and romantic for our, fourth date now? First was the restaurant and play, then we did the movie and ice cream. Third would have been the whole falling out of a rigged plane. So this is number four right?"

"I suppose so. My best shot? 2.5 kilometers. Shot a small time dictator who was attempting to start some fighting across Europe."

"Europe? How were you able to be active there?"

"Once again, we were a highly combat capable group. We were often loaned to different countries, working with their own similar groups to our own." He left out the fact that all these groups were blessed and claimed by various gods and such. Some even outside of the Greek pantheon. They'd started running into Egyptian, Norse, Hindu, Chinese and other various demigods and such around the 1800's.

Though each was done in a different way. Such as Egyptian wasn't children or blessed, but they were born with magic and chose to follow after different gods to specialize their magic that direction. Their group had been made up of mostly demigods, but there had been two Egyptian magicians, one Norse demolitions expert who was their main explosives expert, Nico second, and one claimed by the Chinese side. Au Kuong if he wasn't mistaken.

"Has anyone else caught up with us?"

"One did twenty minutes or so after you fell asleep. But their driver wasn't that great, was able to get him to crash into a median divider before any shooting really started."

"No one else has caught up?"

"We've been traveling no slower than eighty except a few places that traffic slowed us down."

"No cops."

"One tried to pull out and chase me. But he was too slow, and this car has a radio jammer that gave us enough time to escape anyone else who might have cut us off up ahead."

"A radio jammer? Isn't that a bit much there Mr. Bond?"

"I'd started to wonder if it was or not. But considering that I've used it today, no."

"Fine. What other gizmos and do-dads are on this baby?" She began looking for the big red button to hit that would eject her from the car. "Got a button for ejection on here?"

"Very funny. This car is more for defense and luxury than offense. Safety and all that. Bullet proof casing around the car, bullet and shatter proof glass, fastest set up under the hood that money could buy. Heated and cooled leather seats, ten grand sound system, phone link and Bluetooth. Hhmmm, it has a small weapons stash hidden in the trunk underneath the bass subs."

"So fancy smancy. Should I expect a car like this someday?"

His sidelong glance at her elicited butterfly's in her stomach as he chuckled. "You can have whatever sort of car you want."

"Hmmm. Bright pink with Blue highlights. White leather interior, and machine guns in the front."

"I don't even know if that's a thing for civilian cars." His laughter was infectious as their hands met in the middle of the car. Ending up resting on her leg, hands intertwined.

"Surely you can pull some strings mister?"

"I probably could I suppose. The question is should I set you upon the roads with a weaponized car?"

"I'd probably shoot up anyone that cut me off. So maybe not."

Once again laughter erupted from them as they drove on down the road.

/-/-/

As she threw her bags down on the bed she looked around. "How many bedrooms are there?"

"Three. This was meant as a safe house for just my brothers and me. But the living room as a large corner couch and a fireplace. So I'll sleep there. You can have my bed."

"I don't think so. We're dating now remember? So it's totally ok for use to share a bed. Besides I decidedly like the idea of sharing a bed with you. My strong protector and all that."

"I'm the reason you even need a protector, so that logic is slightly flawed."

Stepping closer and backing him up against a wall, she batted her eyelashes at him. "eh, you say I put you in danger, I say you've made my life much more exciting and fun. Dangerous and Sexy. I could on…" She trailed off as she got closer and closer to kissing him, one hand caressing his face as he stared into her eyes and gulped.

"You can probably stop… listing things, not uh… not the um…." He closed the small gap and kissed her with all he had.

At this searing kiss her mind suddenly opened, thoughts and memories that at first she didn't recognize began flooding her mind.

She pulled away from him, collapsing onto the couch as he worriedly stepped forward, looking through the windows as if expecting to see a bullet hole on a window.

"Piper are you alright?"

"I'm not sure Jason. Do you have a good reason for once again not telling me things to get my memory back faster?"

The glare she gave him was laced with eyes that remembered, eyes filled with love and passion. Eyes that he'd been searching for, for century's.

"um… the gods told me I had to…"

"And since when do we listen to the gods in matters concerning each other? If I wasn't so in need of being with you, and hadn't missed four hundred years of time together with you, you'd be on the couch. As it is. If you don't take my clothes off and take me now, you'll be on the couch for a century."

Like that was the signal they'd both been waiting for the moved forward like lightning, lips crashing against the other as they struggled to get to his bedroom.

/-/-/

She woke up to Jason crawling back into bed at seven am, with two plates of eggs and bacon in his hands as he did so.

"Was there a thunder storm last night?"

A blushing Jason attempted an answer. "Well… you see that… um…. Well…"

"I bet Annabeth didn't get a thunder storm on her first day back."

"You actually got a thunderstorm and tornado. And Annabeth got a Hurricane traveling along the cost of Cali. In a completely off time to have one. The weather authorities are still trying to figure it out. It took both Poseidon and Amphitrite to keep it from actually hitting the coast. Luckily we're out here in the middle of nowhere so mine didn't need much monitoring by my parents."

"We girls are hot stuff aren't we? We make our boyfriends bring the storm down as we go down."

Her laughter was explosive as Jason just attempted to ignore her bad joke, this only causing her laughter to grow even louder.

"I wonder what will happen with Nico?"

"More than likely, a new rain forest will suddenly appear. That'll be a pain to explain. Either that or everyone' going to see their twenty-year dead grandmother's walking around town and visiting them for a while."

"That would be terrifying."

"Yeah, good luck to the mist on hiding either of those from the masses."

"I can't believe I almost remembered twice and you didn't even push to force it."

"Well, we can't all rip our shirts off like Percy and get people to just remember."

"It would have been a start…"

Her mumbling caused a small chuckle to emanate from Jason as he set his plate on the side of the bed. "Indeed. Maybe it would have. I'll have to suggest that to Nico. Though knowing him and Reyna they've probably already both seen the other shirtless and she still hasn't connected the dots."

"Enough talk about others taking their clothes off. I want ours off."

"Your wish is my command."

"That's more like it."

/-/-/

They were both relaxing in the hot tub at the back of the cabin they were waiting at in some forested area of California. Apparently right outside of a state reservation. They'd received permission to build a cabin near there. They were among the few who knew it's actual location.

"So what is our game plan. What are we going to be doing?"

"Well, Percy returned from wherever he was taken. He didn't say much, just that he'd talk to us later and knew what we have to do. He'll be here with Annabeth and Kaia in two days' time. Nico should be arriving the day after them, with Reyna. From there we'll be contacting all the old team members from our group and making sure they are safe and if any of them wish to join us to finish off this fight for good. Till anyone else arrives, it's just alone time for us. To do what we want, when we want."

"Good. I like the sound of that immensely." She slid closer to him in the hot tub, resting her head on his chest as they sat there. Enjoying the silence of the area. Both happy and disappointed that no one was shooting at them anymore. She had to say, it was quiet a rush to be in a firefight. Especially after sword fighting and such no longer really existing in this time period. She was thankful for all the knowledge Hera had left in her head of the current times.

They'd begin training with the various weapons making sure she was still prepared for a fight. With either monster or man.

/-/-/

As he exited the shower after the hot tub he heard music pouring through the house. "Is that a waltz I hear?"

When he entered the room he found her waiting for him, dressed in her blue dress from that night when she'd first danced with him.

"I'm only dressed in boxers you know."

"All the better. We can dance, and then do other things." Her mischievous tone left nothing to wonder about what they would be doing.

Laughing he stepped forward and they began to dance around the room.

"Where did you find that dress anyways?"

"It was waiting for me on my bed when I left the shower. Almost like someone sent it to me."

"I wonder who?"

"I wonder who indeed?"

They flowed around the room. Their eyes never left the other as they moved.

/-/-/

She was woken early that morning as Jason crawled out of bed. "Where you are going babe?"

"I'm going for my morning run, I skipped it yesterday. I'd better not today. You want to join me?"

"I probably should shouldn't I? I normally went for a run in the afternoons. But I bet a morning run will feel good. Especially running with you."

"Good. After that we'll do some target practice with a few different guns. You need to familiarize yourself with this centuries weapons. Especially with people after us. Then we'll finish by seeing if you're rusty with the sword and dagger."

"Can I use any means necessary to win?"

"Not if it involves your body, that's cheating."

"You're no fun."

"No. I just want to actually get through training. The right sort of training." He quickly corrected himself before she could, already catching her preparing to deliver another terrible joke about how it was training.

Their run consisted of two miles through the forest. The stopped at a Cliffside view a mile in to take a moment and grab a drink from their bottles of water before continuing on. Finally arriving back at the cabin after a five mile run.

"I don't think I've ran that far since I was at camp…"

"I try and run six a day. You need to run more."

"Listen here superman. We can't all be like you." She gasped out between breaths.

"Well they should certainly try. I'd like to think I'm a pretty nice guy."

"Just go grab the guns so I can shoot something."

His voice trailed off from within the cabin after a few minutes of him going in. "We'll mostly use that pistol I gave you, along with this M4 carbine. If this is too much I'll go look for a smaller rifle."

"That'll be just fine. Let's get going. So am I going to shoot cans and suddenly get good like in the movies?"

"You are rather fascinated with movies aren't you?"

"What can I saw. I love them. In another life maybe I'd have been an actress."

"Maybe, but as for today, we have target's here. I'll be stapling them to some trees down behind the house and away from the road. Then we'll go from there. Maybe if you do good we can move on to some cans."

"Fine. Set them up the commander and give me a shot at 'em."

"Your and Percy's love of puns will be the death of me."

"Maybe, but it'll be a good death. Filled with honor and all that."

"Just shoot the target would you beauty queen?"

"Fine, any last minute pointers?"

Coming up behind her his arms came up around her as he covered her hands over the gun.

"Aim down the sights, line up the front one in the middle of the back two. Deep breath, now exhale slowly, there you go. Slow. Then near the end, release the trigger slowly as well."

The gun went off, staying firmly in their combined hands as she aimed down the sights again. "Now try and shoot more than one shot while exhaling. Aim for the chest, unless they're wearing a vest. Then go for the face. Ready? Deep breath… Now exhale."

The gun went off four times this time, in rapid succession, just a little too close together so the bullets were a little higher with each shot, but not so much as they wouldn't certainly put a man out of commission.

"Let's go take a look at those groupings, then I'll let you shoot by yourself with me just watching. That way I can give you some good pointers, and ensure you aren't blinking when pulling the trigger, nor pulling the tip of the gun up when you squeeze the trigger because you're jerking."

"So when are you going to tell me about everything I've missed?"

"Wasn't most of that left in your memories?"

"Yes. But I'd still like to hear what you have to say about it. Your side of the story…" His back to her he looked at her groupings. Seeing that two of the four shots would have killed. The second would have severely injured. "… your pain."

She could see him tense, his shoulders bulging, his head twitching. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well I do. I've missed hundreds of years of your life. And if the memories I've been given tell me anything, it's that you and the others weren't completely sane for all of them."

"You don't know what it was like. I don't want to revisit those days without you. Yes. We did some unspeakable things. But we've done our best to fix that."

"How do you fix the trail of blood you've left behind you. Has there been a war since we sailed that you three weren't intrinsically involved in. Killing anyone who you were given permission to. Man or monster it didn't matter at times Jason. You killed all of them. You almost destroyed entire governments alone. Some even right after we left."

"They didn't deserve to live."

"Is that what you three told yourselves?"

"You weren't the only ones we lost."

"Of course not. The others weren't immortal like you three. They would all grow old and die."

His dry laughter caused her pause. Checking her memories to see if that was right. "Leo Valdez. Arrested by the British government and hung for crimes against the throne. We never saw the body, nor got a chance to save him. They captured and hung him within the same hour. Or so we were told. We slaughtered the whole government building looking for him. Not a trace."

"What? That's not—"

"Connor and Travis Stoll. Sentenced to life in un-named mines for life in Brazil. Silena, Katie, Beckendorf, Naveen and Ariella French execution squad while on a special mission for us. Should I go on?"

Her silence was palpable as he turned to look at her, tears burning a trail down his face as rage boiled within him. "You want to know what happened? We killed. We did what we were raised to do and we killed. Our blades drank deeply of our enemy's blood. Monsters fell, governments cowered and apologized. Sending gold as if that could pay for our crew's life. This all happened within years of losing you. We went on a rampage, destroying monsters for years after that. Focusing on that so we wouldn't slaughter man. I still have nightmares about that time. Percy was the worst out of all of us. His loyalty drove him over the edge more often than our own. But ours was no less crazy, no less demanding. If you really want to hear about those times, of what I did I'll tell you. But know that it'll be just as painful as going through them again for me. I remember every person I drove my sword through during that time."

She wrapped him up in a hug, pulling his head down to rest on her shoulder, "How about some tea and you tell me of some of your more recent wars. They aren't so bad right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I can do that."

So they sat on the porch. Shooting practice forgotten as he told her stories from the time she slept. He recounted tails off all the wars he'd been in. What mortals had thought them about, and the reality of why they were fought. Whenever he reached something he didn't seem to want to discuss, or talk about she'd just squeeze his hand and smile up at him and he'd move on to a different story and a different time. By midnight her head was in his lap as he lazily trailed his hands through her hair, talking about the most recent years, of his degree's he'd gotten through the years and how they cover up how old they actually are when applying for new degrees. How he and his brothers had become so wealthy.

His stories went on till the moon was high in the sky and the temperature dropped, leaving them cuddled close together with a blanket draped over them. She fell asleep to his deep voice, leaving him smiling as he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the cabin. Laying her in their bed as he went to take a shower and was away centuries of memories.

/-/-/

 **Alright everyone, thank you for reading this new chapter. As you read above, there is a new 'crew' for Percy and the gang. This group currently isn't very many people, but the group will be getting back together and eventually larger. So I am looking for new OC's to fill this Special Ops team. I'm looking for OC's ranging from 16-50 although I can go higher, I don't want them younger than 16. I'll be leaving a form to fill out on my Author's page for what I want information wise about your OC you wish to enter. How this will work is if you have an Account on it will be a guaranteed OC entry. I will ensure you end up in the story in some way, shape or form. I will only be accepting 5-10 OC's from Guests sadly. I'm trying to limit the amount of OC's entered as Reviews, so please enter your characters as a PM to me everyone. Even if you entered an OC for Tamers of the Sea you can enter another OC or a similar OC in this story. Please have at least a different name for the OC if reentering one. Anyways, please enter. I will only be accepting OC's from Account holders if they have followed my story and left a review. Guests must obviously review to enter their characters. I will be choosing my 5 fav OC's from what is entered by guests, and those will be in the story. Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **P.S. since this op group wasn't limited to just Greek demigods and such, neither will the OC's they can be from any pantheon of gods.**


End file.
